Fortune Cookies
by mandy124
Summary: When the guys and Katie go to a chinese resturant,Logan buys a whole bag of fortune cookies. Strange thing? They come true. Some change their lives in a wonderful way! But then things take a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own big time rush...not yet anyway..

MANDY HERE! With my brand new story..  
fortune cookies! I had a OC contes for this so I do NOT own the OC's. They belong to:  
SimplyAnonymous101,frecklefaceknows,  
GreekGoddess11,and xXMissHailieJadeXx OK! I am working on 5 stories at the same time,so I might not be able to update everyday. Sorry.  
On with the story!

KENDALL'S POV

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight?" I ask my 3 best friends. We were bored out of our minds because on nights like these at the Palmwoods,everybody usually had to run errands for the next day so no one was around.

"We could go see a movie with Camille and Jo" Logan reccommended. "Nah,they both had to go do their laundry,and they specificly told us not to bother them".

"We could go to a hockey rink" I say. "Nope,it's way to hot outside,even though it is night time" James says,while combing his hair. "We could go to the spa though!" James says.

"No way!" the rest of us say in unison. "I'm hungry let's go to a resturant!" Carlos whines from inside the swirly slide. I laugh. "Fine that's a pretty decent idea,so let's go with that".

"Mexican?" Logan asks. "No that makes me gassy. Remember the last time we had mexican food?". I shuddered at the thought.

"What about Italian?" I ask. I loved Italian food. "No I don't feel like it" James say.  
"How about French?". "No I doubt there are any french resturants" I argued.  
"Are too!". "What about Chinese?" Carlos asks,once again fom the swirly slide.

We all shoot our heads up. "I'm in the mood for chinese" Logan says. "Yea that's good" James says. "Chinese it is! But mom isn't here so we have to go ourselves" I tell them.

"Can't you just call mama Knight?" Carlos asks. "Nope,she's visiting our grandparents,so we have to take Katie as well".

"Okay well let's go" Logan says. James dissapears into Katie's room,and comes out a few seconds later with her.

"Can I get some fortune cookies Kendall?" Carlos asks me while giving me his puppy dog face. "I don't care what you get Carlos" I tell him as we walk out of the apartment.

~Pagebreak~

"I want chicken and rice! I don't want any fortune cookies!" Katie yelled at the cook.  
"Katie calm down!". "I really do reccommend you try the fortune cookies,they are one of a kind!" The cook tells us. "Okay fine! We will have 1 fortune cookie!" I yell at him,remembering what Carlos had asked me.

"Yay my fortune cookie!" Carlos cheered. We laugh. "James and Logan what do you want?" I ask them. "Terryoke chicken" They say at the same time. James looks at Logan,and Logan looks at James. Next thing I know they are both wrestling on the ground.

"Guys you can both have the Terryoke chicken!" I yell at them. They stop wrestling and get up from the grouund.

"Okay here is your oder,2 rice and chickens,1 fortune cookie,and noodles,and 2 terryoke chicken" the cook tells us while handing us our food. We pay for it and sit down at the biggest table.

"All you had to do was order 4 peices of chicken not 6" I hear Logan whisper to James. "All you had to do was order 6 instead of 4!" James says back. I smirk at them.

"You guys are all stupid" Katie says out of the blue,while popping a peice of chicken in her mouth.

We all look at her,except Carlos. "Hey guys wanna see what my fortune cookie says?" Carlos asks us. "Er..uh" is what Katie says. "Oh guys don't be mean,read us your fortune cookie Carlos" Logan tells him.

Carlos rips the cookie out of the package. "He breaks the cookie into 5 small peices and hands us each a peice.

"Carlos where have your hands been lately?" James asks,Katie and me laugh. "Only in a few places now eat the cookie I bet it's really good!" he tells us. We hesitantly put the small peice of cookie in our mouth. "Wow these have to be the best cookies like ever!" Logan says.

"I know! These are awesome!". "Oh hey Carlos what does your fortune say?" I ask him.

"Oh right! It says: 'You will be caught in a terrible thunder storm'".  
"Well that's a odd fortune cookie" Logan say and I laugh. I hear Carlos gasps.

"Carlos! Fortune cookies do not really come true!" I say trying to talk some sense into him.  
"But it says a terrible storm! That has to be true!".

"Carlos don't worry,it's way to hot outside for there to be a terrible thunder storm anyway" Katie tells him. "Right". "Hey i'm gonna go buy a bag of these,these are awesome" Logan says while getting up from the table and walking over to the counters.

LOGAN'S POV

"Hey" I tell the cook as I walk to the counters. "Hello what could I do for you?" "I was wondering if I could get some of those fortune cookies to take home?" I ask.  
"Ah,yes! How many would you like? 30? 40? 50?" he asks me.

I laugh nervously. "Uh,30's fine" I tell him. He dissapears for a second,but comes back from the kitchen a few seconds later with a big bag of fortune cookies. "1$" he says. "Really that's it? Kinda cheap don't ya think?". "Yes but after tonight we are closing forever".

"Oh i'm sorry" I tell him. "Yes,but let me tell you something about these fortune cookies" he tells me. "Okay well what's that?". "These cookies,they aren't normal. They were cooked with a special ingrediant. They only work for the person who bought them,and it looks like that's you".

"I don't get what you are saying" I tell him confused. "Only you can work them! If any of your friends try to break and read the fortune,it won't come true! Only you have the power!".

I look at him. "Well okay then?" I ask him. I didn't understand what he was saying,but I just decided to let it slide. I walk over to the table.

"Wow alot of fortune cookies don't you think Logan?" Kendall asks me. I laugh nervously.  
We finish our food a hour later,and we leave the resturant. "Don't forget what I told you young man!" The cook yells at me while I leave.

"What was that about?" Katie asks me. "Oh it's nothing,he's just crazy". "The tempature sure has dropped! It's like freezing out here!" Kendall says. "I know right dude? Let's head back to the palmwoods it's almost 8 p.m" James says as we pile into the car.

~Pagebreak~

We had been driving for about 20 minutes,before I turn on the radio out of boredom. "Oh good the news is on!" I say,they groan.

"Everybody who lives in the northern regions of california and Los Angeles should be expecting a storm in just a few seconds.  
I reccomend to stay inside the roads are sure to be slippery-".

I turn off the radio,and all was silent. "Well that's kinda a coincedence don't ya think?" Kendall asks us. "I knew the fortune cookie was real!" Carlos whines.

"Carlos don't be silly! It is simply just a dramatic change in the weather" I tell him.

A few seconds later,the rain starts to fall,hard. "See I knew I should not have bought that fortune cookie!" Carlos says. I gasp,because all this time I thought Kendall had brought that fortune cookie,but I guess I was wrong.

"Logan are you okay dude?" James asks me. I look at the 30 fortune cookies in my lap.

I sigh. "Guys? I think I have something to tell you".

OK! So I think this is turning out to be a awesome freaking story!  
OK and alot of you might think,hey this is like bedtime stories!  
Well it's not! It's totally different! So please don't say I stole the idea,because this is going to be way different in more ways then you can imagine!  
Okay until next chapter...Seeeeeeyyyyyyaaaa next time!  
MANDY OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own big time rush.

I FEEL SO FREAKING GUILTY FOR NOT UPDATING! Its just that my computer broke and I feel really uncomfortable using my brothers. I hope everybody can forgive no matter what!  
I feel horrible! But thanks to all the story alerts,favorites and reviews I got first chapter!You guys rock all over the place!  
So here is the next chapter of fortune cookies, and sadly i won't be able to use oc's in this story just that my old computer broke and it had all docs on itso i forgot who the winners were! Again, so so so so so so sorry! And sorry for any grammer mistake, I just recently broke my arm.

LOGAN'S POV

"Logan you're crazy" Kendall and James say in unison. I sigh. "Fine think what you want,but it's pretty odd how a storm started as soon as Carlos read that fortune" I tell them. I set the bag of fortune cookies on the couch as I walk into the apartment. James rolls his eyes,but looks thoughtful for a second. "Yea that is a little strange,but i'm still not believing it" he says. I throw my hands up in defeat. "You guys are right,there's no way fortune cookies come tue" I tell them and we start laughing.

Speaking of a fortune cookies where'd you put them?" Katie asks me. I point over to the couch and she grabs the bag,walking back over to us.  
"Let's just make sure" she says as she takes one out. "Katie we don't need to prove anything,and besides,if it is true only i can work them" I tell her.  
She shrugs and hands me the fortune cookie. "Open it" I look at her in shock. "No way!" Kendall and Carlos grab my shoulders.

"Just open the cookie!" "Okay okay!" I unwrap the cookie from the package,and I hold it gently in my hand. I squeeze my hand together,  
making the cookie crack and grab the white slip from inside. "Okay,now Katie watch closely" I tell her.

I look at the slip and read the message. "You will be okay,your friends will be there for you" I say. Kendall raises an eyebrow.  
"What does that mean?" I shrug my shoulders. "Hey it looks like that fortune already came true!" Carlos says jumping up and down. I look at him.  
"I have a feeling it means something eles" I say quietly. "Well don't worry we'll be there for you even thoough the cookies don't come true!" James yells.  
I laugh.

"Let's go to sleep i'm tired and we have to wake up early" Kendall says as they all head to his room. I walk to he room me and Kendall shared.  
I go to the bathroom,and pull off my pants and putting on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I take off my watch and place it on the counter,and thn I grab my wallet from my pocket. My wallet. My wallet wasn't there! "I probably left it at the chinese place!" I mutter. I look at the time to see it's almost nine.

"Hey Kendall i'll be back in a few" I call to him. He mumbles something and I walk out of the door with the car keys in hand.

I take the elevators down to the lobby and step outside,it was still lightly drizzling outside,so I should have bought a hoodie. I run over to the big time rush mobile and get in fastening my seatbelt. I wish I could have gotten my wallet tomorrow but I was sure it would be closed forever by then. I start the car,and drive out of the palmwoods.

CARLOS'S POV

"So the cookies aren't reeal and it was just a coincidence?" I ask James. "Yes Carlos" he mutters. I could tell he was trying to get some sleep,so I left him alone. I climb into my bed across from James,and put on my helmet. "Night James" "Night Carlos"

"Night Kendall and Katie!" I scream so they would hear me. James throws a pillow at my head. "Night Carlos now go to bed!" they call back.

"Night Logan" I whisper even though he shared a room with Kendall. I get under my covers and drift off to sleep...

LOGAN'S POV

I was driving for about 10 minutes,and soon the chinease resturant would be in view. I turn on some music,to see they are interviewing ,my all time favorite tv doctor.

I come across a intersection,the lights green so of course I go on through. I pull through,and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The car starts flipping and spinning. I scream as glass shatters around me,and I feel peices peircing into my skin "Hey!" I try to scream,but stopped when I hit my neck on the starring wheel. The car does a few more flips before it stops,lying upside down on the ground.

I let out a sob,as I notice how much blood I was loosing and how much glass and rubbage I saw around me. I lift up my arm and try to get out,  
but I wince in pain. I stay where I was seated and Pretty soon I was going to pass out.

"Hey kid you alright!" I person screams as they run towards the car. I look up to notice its a huge muscular man,with a beard and was weaeing a hat.  
He had on a shirt with the sleeve cut off,and a pair of light blue jeans. He was driving one of those huge trucks employees drive when they are delivering things to stores.

I put my hand up to my throat,and when I pull away my hand is covered in blood. I let out a scream. By now,there was a whole crowd of people around me and the unknown driver. Some people were shouting. "He's from big time rush I love him!" I heard some girl.

Seconds later a ambulance comes into the scene. I pass out as they put me on the gurney.

KENDALL'S POV

It was about 15 til 10,and Logan had still not come back. I get out of my bed and make my way into Carlos and James's room. "Hey have any of you seen Logan come back to the apartment?" Thy grumble something. "Thanks?"

I walk back to my room, sliding into bed. Soon I fall back to sleep..

~PAGE BREAK~

I laugh. Something was tickling my thigh,but I was to sleepy to see what is what. Next I hear a buzzing sound,and the tickling starts again.  
I rise up as I realize it's my phone in my pocket.

I pull it out and flip it open. "Hello?" I say drowsy. "Yes is a Lisa Knight there?" the voice sks me. "No,who is this?"  
"My name is doctor Brad,I work at LA emergency hospital" he answers. I jump out of bed. "Hospital? How come you're calling here?" I ask.

"Well Logan Mitchell has been in a car accident,and it states that Mrs Knight is Logan's current guardian"  
"Logan was in a car accidnet!" I ask. "Yes are you close to him?" "Yea i'm very close to him! Is he okay!" I say panicky as I pick up the big time rush moble keys. "Maybe you should come to the hospital and we can talk there"

"Okay i'll be there in 10 minutes!" I hang up and run to James and Carlos's room. "Guys wake up Logan's in the hospital!" I shout. Katie emerges from her room. "What did you say?"

"Logan got in a car accident,he's in the hospital" I answer as I pull on a shirt. James and Carlos run out of there room,both carrying a shirt in their hand.  
"Logan's in the hospital!" Carlos shouts. I nod. "Come on let's go" We run out of the door,katie follwing behind us.

LOGAN'S POV

I slowly open my eyes to be greeted by light white lights. I iddmediatley knew where I was,the smell of medicine and blood went up my nose.  
"Doctor he's awake" I hear a female voice say. Seconds Later a guys,about 6'5, wearing a white lab coat come in. He has brown hair,and has on pants scrubs.  
"Logan how are ya feeling?" he asks. I shrug,but find it painful. He nods and writes something down. "Do you know how you got here?"

I look around to see there were about 4 more doctors in the room. I nod my head. "Can you talk or is it to painful?"

I try to say 'to painful' but my throat got the better of me. "OKay" he says. "Logan your condition at first was very serious,but luckily we took care of the most serious injuries. You have some people coming to visit,by the names of Kendall,James,Carlos,and Katie. Do you know them?"

I nod my head and smile a bit. He smiles back. "Good they'll be here momentarily".

CARLOS'S POV

"We were seconds away from the hospital,Kendall driving. "Hurry Kendall! If we don't get there in time Logan's gonna die!" I tell him.  
He sighs. "Don't worry Carlos". I could tell he was scared. "I hope Logan's okay" Katie says. "He's going to be fine" James tells her.  
"And if he isn't, and if he dies-" "JAMES!" we all yell in unison. "Oh sorry"

We arrive at the hospital. We pull into the parking lot,and jump out of the car and into the emergency building. We had bumped into a very tall doctor,  
looked a little bit like Logan.

"You must be Kendall, Katie, James, and Carlos" he says looking at us. We nod. "How's Logan!" Kendall and James asks.  
The doctor sighs and tears come to my eyes. "Logan was horrible when he got here,I mean just horrible" I see Katie roll her eyes.  
"But we fixed everything serious,and he'l be okay soon. "Can we see him?" I asks,hopeful. "Well,rules are you can only let one go in at a time,  
but for you guys i'm willing to make an exception,he's in room 232. I hug him and we run off to Logan's room.

I stop in my tracks at the door way. He has wires hooked up everywhere! He has a cast on his arm,and there was a huge bandage wrapped around his neck.  
"Logie" I ask. He opens his eyes and smiles,which brings a smile to my face. "Dude are you okay?" James asks as we walk up to his bed.

"No I feel like crap,literally" I sigh. "Logan stop using such big words while you're in the hospital" I whine. He rols his eyes and laughs.  
"Hey Logan,Now if you sign this here contract,I gurantee that you will be making tons and I will only have 15 percent of all profits" Kate says.

"Katie!" we all yell. "Sorry, So are you okay now?" "Yea I guess,amazing how i'm okay though. I was sure I would be dead!"

"Well you're okay now Logie" Kendall says.

LOGAN'S POV

I froze as I hear Kendall say those words. Where have I heard them before? "Hey we're going to get you some food and blankets,we'll be right back" Kendall says and the group walks out the door. As soon as they leave,I don't know what happened.

I let out a scream as I feel agonizing pain throughout my body,mostly my ribs.

The doctor rushes in with a few nurses. "Logan what's wrong" they asks. I scream and a few tears escape my eyes. Kendall,Carlos,James,and Katie run back in the room and rush over. "LOGAN!" katie says,trying to get me to calm down. "Hey what's happening to him!" Kendall asks.

"We don't know yet!" the docotor says. "Logan it's okay were here!" James says.

When he says that the pain stops,and I stop screaming. What just happened?

OK! I loved this chapter dudes! Lol can anyone guess why the pain stopped so suddenly?  
Think back to the fortune cookie...and what it said..you got it now?  
if you still don't, I tell ya next chapter! So i might be able to update later today!  
Yea I think I might! Yay! Seeya later peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**I'm not even gonna say it. Just Please forgive me!**

**Please? I'll let you think about it for a second...**

**...**

**Yay! All is forgiven! Thanks for the reviews! You rock all the way to the ground!**

**Ahem. As most of you know, it's CheekyBrunette's birthday!**

**And I promised I'd update this for her! This may be a super fun chapter!**

**LOGAN'S POV...3 WEKS LATER**

I was out of the hospital, my cast were off, and I felt great honestly. I walk out of the hospital with Kendall, James, Carlos and Katie.

We climb inside Mama Knights mini van, with Kendall driving.

"Glad you're out of the hospital Loges" Kendall says and I give him a pat on the back. "thanks for being there for me, all of you" I say and they smile.

"Mama Knight promised there would be corndogs when we get home" Carlos says and I laugh. "I'm sure there will."

"I also bought these for you, We never finished them so I thought we could eat them on the ride home" Carlos grins, holding up the bad of cookies I had bought almost a month ago.

"Carlos, those are probably expired" I say and he shrugs. He hands everybody one. "I don't see an expiration date" he says. I roll my eyes, but he was maybe right.

Everybody takes their cookie, hesitantly putting it in their mouths. I don't eat mine though.

"Forunes?" Katie asks.

"Mine says 'He capable of thinking whatever, can do whatever' James reads. I laugh as a look of confussion crosses his face.

"Mine says, 'Stop for a second and smile' Katie says. I hear Kendall snicker and Katie hits him in the head.

"Those are lame. Mine says, 'The person who does silly stuff, often is the smartest' Carlos says proudly.

"That's a lie!" Katie yells and Carlos pouts. I laugh and Kendall reads his fortune. "My fortune says, 'Maybe you could do something nice today'. Maybe I'll take Jo out".

"Kendall it's just a fortune, for instense, my says, 'What are you going to do with it?'. That's weird" I say.

"How come you always get the whack job fortunes Logie?" Carlos asks and I shrug. I read the fortune again. 'What are you going to do with it?'

I didn't get it at all. Do with what?

I toss the fortune aside and eat my cookie. "Today I don't feel like doing anything!" Carlos sang with the radio. We were all kinda in a good mood, so we sand along with him.

"I just wanna lay in my bed!"

"Don't feel like picking up my phone, leave a message at the tone, because today I swear I'm not doing anyting!

"I'm not gonna comb my hair, 'cause I ain't going anywhere, no no no no no no no no no"

Once 'The Lazy Song' by Bruno Marz ends, we pull onto Palmwoods drive. Almost home.

"Hey Kendall, when we get back to the apartment-". I jump 1 foot in my seat as the car bounces. We had hit something, or a bump.

"Me and Logan will check it out" Kendall says and I climb out the car.

We walk over to the passengers side, and sure enough, there was a hole in the road. :Not to serious" I say and he nods.

"Just gotta check the tire now".

We bend down to see if there were any damage done to the car, and luckily, there was just a scratch. I stand up, but lok over when something hits my pants leg.

I look down and gasp. I pick up the 100 dollar bill laying in a patch of grass.

"hoa" I hear Kendall say.

"Yea".

We just stand there, before I put it in my pocket. We laugh and get back in the car.

"Guys you'll never believe what happend" I say.

"What?"

"Logan found 100 dollars!" Kendall boast and I laugh. I pull it out my pocket to show them.

"Sweet!" Katie says. "What are you going to do with it?"

**Happy birthday cheeky!**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This again...**

**OKAY! Sorry for not updating?**

**There are maybe like 7 more chapters of this left!**

**And, I decided that each chapter is going to be a one-shot, of Logan opening a new fortune cookie everyday!**

**But then things will turn up-side down...**

**LOGAN'S POV**

I finish polishing off my new telescope I got with the hundred dollars. Kendall suggested we get new hockey gear, Carlos suggested corndogs. Just corndogs.

James said we should get more cuda producs. No suprise there. And Katie kept asking me if she could be my manager. But they all seemed pretty okay when I told them I got the telescope. Except for James. He really wanted those Cuda producs, and he went to his room and slammed the door.

We all had to admit the telescope was pretty cool.

I place it on it's stand, and sit down on the couch to watch some Tv. Food channel, the Nickelodeon channel Katie always watches, hmm, sports channel.

Luckily hockey would be coming on in a few minutes.

I wasn't alone for 2 minutes, because Carlos had came down the swirly slide, and was now sitting beside me.

"Hey Logie. I was thinking"

"Whoa" I say and he laughs.

"You know how your fortune said 'What are you going to do with it?'? he asks and I nod slowly.

"And then all of a sudden we hit a bump in the road and you find that one hundred dollar bill?"

I nod again. "Look Carlos, just because-"

"Wait! And then when you show it to us, Katie asks 'What are you going to do with it?"?

I sigh and stand up. "Okay Carlos. You have a point, but it was just a coincedence!" I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Okay Logan, why did Katie asks that then?"

"I'll tell you that, when I come up with something" I mutter quietly. "Aha! Exactly! So the cookes are real!" Carlos exclaimes.

I just shrug and walk back to my room. "Wait Logan!"

"What now?" I ask him. "Open another cookie" he tells me and holds the bag out in front of him. I snatch the bag from his hand.

I pull out a cookie, showing it to him. He just crosses his arms and waits.

"I crack the cookie open and pull out the white slip from inside. I sigh and hold the fortune up to my face. 'Who knows? Maybe your true love loves you after all' it says. I chuckle and stuff the fortune in my pocket. "What'd it say" Carlos asks and I shrug.

"Nothing much. Come on the hockey game's about to come on" I tell him and we sit back down on the couch. "Logan, seriously, what did the cookie say" he asks again.

"Look. It was nothing important alright? It didn't even make sense". He sighs and nod, and continues to watch the game.

A few minutes later, we hear a knock at the door. I get up to answer it since Carlos didn't move an inch.

I open the door, to see a crying Camille. "Camille, what happened?" I asks, guiding her inside of the apartment.

"I-I don't know! I was on a date with Steve, and I just had this feeling inside of me! I don't wanna be with Steve anymore, I wanna be with you Logan" she says and I pull her in for a hug. I was hoping that she wouldn't feel my heart beating inside my chest. What made her all of a sudden want to get back together with me? Was Carlos right? If everytime I opened a cookie, would it come...true?

"I wanna be with you too" I whisper in her ear.

**CARLOS'S POV**

I was watching everything from the couch. That was strange. Camille just comes barging in here, crying, and says she wants to get back together with Logan?

There was something Logan wasn't telling me. I had to find out what his fortune said.

**NICE CHAPTER! Oh, and I really did get a new telescope like, an hour ago!**

**So, that's where that came from haha. I'm going to be updating my stories all day, so expect another update sometime today!**

**Next chapter, Logan will hang with Kendall. What will his cookie say next? In my world, Steve doesn't exsists anymore!**

**So, yea. Um, what eles? Um...review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like it today.**

**HI. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I've been a real wreck lately.**

**But anyway, I have an idea for this story. And you guys are gonna help me.**

**Since, Logan bought 30 cookies, how about each chapter is a oneshot of him opening a cookie?**

**And throughout the story, Carlos tries to prove to Logan that the cookies are real?**

**I like that idea! So starting this chapter, could you guys send me in ideas on what one fortune would say?**

**I could use the help!**

**LOGAN'S POV**

I walk into the apartment. I had taken Camille out, and we had gone to her apartment afterwards. I kinda missed being in a relationship with Camille.

It was about 10 pm, and I decided to get some rest for our recording session tomorrow.

I walk into me and Kendall's room, to find he was already in there. "Where were you for the entire day?" he asks, noticing I had the biggest grin on my face.

"No where, just took Camille out and went back to her apartment".

He sighs and laughs. "So, if you guys are dating again, is it gonna be one of those on-off relationships?" he asks and I shrug.

"Who knows. We should get some rest. We have to learn an entire new song tomorrow, and 4 hours of dance". He groans and climbs into bed.

"Night" he mumbles. I was about to say 'Night' back, but all I heard was snoring. I laugh, going into the bathroom and pull on an overnight T-shirt. I climb into bed, setting my alrm clock for 7 am.

I was having a nice dream actually. Me and Camille, on the beach holding hands, swimming in the ocean, picking flowers.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I open my eyes, sitting straight up in bed. What was that?

_Tap. Tap Tap._

I look around the rooom, my breathing becoming heavy. I pick up my pillow and throw it at the sleeping Kendall. "Kendall wake up!" I whisper.

I pull the covers up to my chest. I pick up another pillow, and it hits him in the face.

"Logan, what?" he asks, rubbing his eyes. "You don't hear that?" I ask and he sits up.

"Hear what?"

"Call the police, someone's trying to break into the apartment!". He just stares at me for a few seconds.

The tapping noise, was louder this time. It was more like a knock now.

"What are you looking at! Get your phone out! I'll sneak out and tell your mom, okay?" I say and slide the blanket off my body.

"Logan-"

"Shhsh! He's gonna hear us!".

Kendall sighs, and get's out of bed, walking over to our bedroom door. He opens it, and to my suprise there was Carlos, just standing there in his Pajamas.

"Carlos! What are you doing up?" Kendall asks him.

"Um, I couldn't get to sleep I guess, and I want a snack" he tells him. He was up to something, I knew it.

"Fine, Logan'll do it" he says and Carlos nods. I shoot Kendall a glare and he just shrugs.

I get up out of bed, and Carlos follows me to the kitchen. I take out the bread, getting ready to make him a sandwhich.

"I don't want a sandwhich. How about these?" he asks, and holds up the bag of fortune cookies. Now I knew exactly what his plan was now.

I grab the bag away from his hand, and give him 3 cookies. "Well, I'm not THAT hungry Logie. One cookie is enough" he says, putting two back in the bag.

I sigh, and pour him, and myself a glass of milk. He sips on the milk for a second, just looking at me. Once he finishes his drink he places the cookie in front of me.

"You know, my hands really hurt. Could you open my cookie for me?" he asks. I couldn't believe him! I snatch the cookie off the counter, and crack it between my fingers.

I couldn't help but to read the fortune. I mean, it was right there, so why wouldn't I read it?

'Use tomorrow to relax, and forget about all your problems' it said. How could I relax if we had to go to Roque Records tomorrow?

I place the fortune on the counter and give him the cookie. "Um, I think I'll eat this in my room. See ya in the moring Logan!" he says and scoops the fortune and the cookie off the counter and runs to his room.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

_Beep. Beep. beep!_

I yawn, and open my eyes. I had a really rough time getting to sleep last night. I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I climb out of bed, and walk over to Kendall's shaking his shoulder. He turns towards me and yawns.

"Ew, morning breathe Kendall" I say and he laugh, still tired. I take a quick shower, pull on a a button up shirt and black Jeans, and sit n the couch to wait for the other guys to get ready. We had to be at Roque Records by 9, and it was already 8:30. James and Kendall get ready and join me on the couch.

"Where's Carlos?" I ask James. He just shrugs. At around 11, he said he was gonna go get a snack, and when he came back I asked him if he remembered to set the alarm clock, and he said we wouldn't need to."

The phone had started to ring. "Kendall, you get Carlos, and I'll get the phone".

I get up off the couch, making my way t the phone hanging on the wall. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Logan, it's Kelly. I would've called earlier, but I was busy. Gustavo fell down a flight of stairs, and now he's in the hospital. The doctors say it wasn't to bad, and he'll be out by tomorrow, so you can just use today to relax and enjoy yourselves" she tells me.

**I REALLY liked this chapter! **

**Oh, and if you got confused, Carlos didn't get out of bed because he had read the fortune,alright?**

**And send in some ideas on what future fortune cookies could say please!**

**It'll make me update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, or what the fortune says in this chapter.**

**OKAY! So, how was your 4th of July?**

**I hope it was awesome! Mine was kinda crazy, and I don't even want to talk abut it...And thanks for the reviews last chapter! You guys rock for that!  
**

**SO! I got a PM in my inbox, from a anonymous person, and they gave me their fortune cookie idea,  
**

**and it was so funny! I know, maybe real fortune cookies may not say this, but I just couldn't pass it up.**

**Oh, and sign in when you give me our idea, or at least put a name so I can give you credit!**

**CARLOS'S POV**

We decided to go out and eat tonight, at some restaurant called 'La Traviata'. To me, it sounded boring, and quiet. I could tell just by the name.

The only reason I was going was so I could trick Logan into opening another cookie, and I already had a plan.

Just me, Logan, Kendall, and James were going. Mama Knight was at the new Palmwoods spa, and Katie was was somewhere other than the apartment.

I grab my jacket, and Logan grabs the keys to Mama Knights van.

"Hey, you guys head out! I have to...use the bathroom" I tell them "We don't have to know all of your business, Carlos" James says and they walk out the door.

Like I REALLY had to use the bathroom. Well, maybe a little. But that was just an excuse. I go into the kitchen and grab the bag of fortune cookies from inside the cabinet, and stuff one into my pants pocket. Tonight was the night I proved to Logan that the cookies did come true! When Camille had ran in yesterday, saying she wanted to get back with Logan, I saw him stuff the fortune into his jeans pocket. I would just look in there to read it, but Logan's and Kendall's room is always so clean, I can never find anything.

After I had the cookie, I just wait a few more seconds so they would think I actually used the bathroom. And then I walk of of the apartment.

I walk to the elevator, thinking about the plan I had made all by myself. Basically, when we were at the restaurant, I would tell Logan that I didn't want to see the cookies fortunes, and he'll be so confused and not care about me seeing them anymore! Then, he'll let me read the fortune, and if something happens, that the fortune cookie said was gonna happen, then I had my proof that the cookies were real! What was that called again? Oh yea! Backwards Physics!

I meet them down in the lobby, and we walk out of the Palmwoods.

**20 MINUTES LATER...AT THE RESTAURANT!**

**LOGAN'S POV**

I hear Carlos groan when we pull into the parking lot of 'La Traviata'. "Calm down Carlos. They have really good food here" James tells him and he just pouts.

"Do they serve corndogs?" he asks and we shake our heads.

"My point exactly."

After finding a good parking space, we go inside and walk inside the restaurant, and I quickly hold my breathe. The whole place smelled of salads, lemons and roses. "They at least better serve something similar to Corn dogs" I tell Kendall and he laughs.

After finding a booth to sit in, I made sure I sat across from Logan. If I had sat NEXT to Logan, then he'll try to avoid letting me see the cookie. I'm always thinking.

I look at the menu, and sigh.

"Guys, I see no corndogs" I tell them and they shrug. "We know".

I look over in the kids section, where the ice cream and stuff was.

After about 10 minutes of talking, the waiter comes up to take our order.

"Welcome to 'La Traviata' how may I help you this evening?" he asks.

"I'll have the ceaser salad" Kendall tell him and he write it down.

"I'll have the lobster" James says.

"And I'll have the seasoned chicken" Logan says.

They all look at me, waiting for me to order.

"I want the large ice cream bowl, 6 waffles with a scoop of Vanillia ice cream on each one, a small cheese pizza and a coke" I tell him. He looks at me, and walks off.

"Really Carlos? Really?" James asks and I nod.

"So, Logan. I just want you to know that I don't care about the cookies anymore, and I don't believe that they come true" I tell him slowly. He looks at me and smiles. "You're finaly over that crazy thing with the fortunes? Cool" he says and continues to talk with Kendall and James.

I slam my hand down on the table, and they look at me. "Hey, I thought your hand was hurting" Logan teased. "Logan! Do you not understand that I was trying to use backwards Physics on you?" I ask him. As soon as I say that Kendall and James burst out laughing.

"Dude, don't you mean Reverse Psychology?" Logan asks. Oh yea. I nod slowly.

I guess I was just gonna have to make another plan, that would happen in the next few minutes.

**CHEF'S POV**

I look at the order that one of the waiters had just bought me "Salad, Lobster...kids meal...chicken" I read to myself. I mentally slap myself. I knew I was forgetting something! How could I forgot to get chicken, when it's the 4 night of my new restaurant? I had to think quick. I couldn't risk getting a bad report so soon.

"Cook Simms?" I call, trying to find him somewhere in the kitchen. He appears, and takes the order out of my hand. "Um, chef I think-"

"Yes. I know we are out of chicken. So, get about a quarter pound of cow intestines, deep fry them, and season them good, okay?" I ask and he hesitantly nods.

I hope the person who ordered the chicken wouldn't recognize the difference...

**CARLOS'S POV**

I had thought of another plan, and it was genius. All I had to do was to wait for Logan's food to come, and that would be the perfect distraction.

After about 20 more minutes, we were still waiting on the food.

"So basically it was just me and the cheese sauce, and-"James was cut off from telling his story when the waiter comes up with a cart.

"Okay! Here's the ceaser salad for you, the lobster for you, the kids meal for you, and um...the chicken..for you" he says and hurries off.

"Mmm, what kind of chicken is that?" James asks Logan. "I'm not sure, but I hope it taste as good as it smells".

We start to eat our food, and I see Logan has the nastiest look on his face.

**LOGAN'S POV**

What was up with this chicken? It was horrible! It tasted all slimy, and it was so soft it almost melted in my mouth. And the skin, it was almost like plastic.

Maybe I just have to wait until the flavor kicks in.

**CARLO'S POV**

Now was the perfect time. I secretly take the cookie out of my pocket, and put it behind Logan's hand while he was busy poking at his chicken.

"Hey Logan, I mean nerd, why aren't you eating? Afraid that it'll mess up your weirdo brain?" I ask him. Kendall, James and Logan give me confused looks.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asks. "Hey Logan, shouldn't you have a license for being that ugly?" I ask him, making Kendall and James chuckle.

He puts down his fork and knife and looks at me. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Anyone who told you to be yourself, couldn't of given you worse advice" I keep going at it. Logan takes a deep breathe. "Are you mad at me or something man?" he asks me. I shake my head. "I'm busy no, can I ignore you some other time?" I say.

"Carlos, this isn't funny anymore, just stop it." he says quietly, slowly eating his meal. I could tell he was getting angry. That was my plan.

"I don't know what makes you that stupid, but it really works!".

"That's it! Shut up!" He shuts, slamming his hand down...right on top of the fortune cookie.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I feel something crack beneath my hand. When I lift it up, crumbs of a fortune cookie fall off my arm. And the smashed cookie was sitting on the table.

"Carlos!" I shout at him and he just grins like an idiot.

I notice a white slip of paper that had fallen on the floor. It was the fortune. I shoot Carlos a glare before I pick it up and read:

'That wasn't chicken'

**Lol. I don't even know, but I thought it was funny!**

**Not much to say, except you have to do 3 things or me!**

**1. Follow me on twitter? ImFr34kinGreat**

** 2. Send in your ideas on what the next fortune could say! (Leave a name, or sign in!)**

**3. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**tc**

**FUDGE NUGGETS! Haha, yea. Anyway, I got a lot of super-de-dooper ideas for fortunes last chapter! So, I wanna dedicate this chapter to: Mikichan21**

**because she came up with the idea of the chapter, and the fortune! This chapter is gonna be adorable by the way!**

**So, thanks for that, and also thanks to everybody for your reviews! They made my day! Seriously, I love them.**

**Hmmm, I have tell you some stuff that you might not care about at the bottom , so...You've been warned.**

**LOGAN'S POV**

"And it was really cow intestines?" Kendall asks me the next morning. I nod and slip on my shoes. Gustavo had recovered, and we were due back at Gustavo's at 10am.

"The chef said they had ran out of chicken" I tell him and he laughs. Kendall puts on a blue watch, and James walks out of the bathroom.

"Okay, the face and I are ready to head to Roque Records. Where's Carlos?"

"He said he was going to make our lunches, since we forgot to do it yesterday" I answer him.

**CARLOS'S POV**

"This is harder then I thought it was gonna be" I mumble under my breathe. I had decided to just make us all peanut butter and Jelly sandwitches, and a bag of chips for lunch. And it was the only thing I knew how to make besides corndogs. I finish making Kendall's, James's, and mine, and I was about to get done with Logan's.

"And time for the secret ingrediant" I say to myself, putting a fortune cookie in the bag. I put our lunches in my hands and walk out of the kitchen.

"Okay, I made everyones favorite!" I lie to them. "Really? Thanks Carlos" James tells me and I nod.

I see Logan was about to look in his bag, and I had to do something quick. If he saw the cookie he knew something would be up. I snatch the bag out of his hand, and he looks at me. "Is there a problem?" he asks, and I quickly shake my head. "I just uh, um, I just wanted to make sure that I packed an apple in there" I tell him and he eyes me.

"Anyway, Logan. It was kinda strange how your chicken was really cow intestines, and your fortune said 'That wasn't chicken'." I tell him. He shrugs.

"Yea, nice work" he tells me.

"You mean nice work on making you believe that the fortunes come true?" I ask, hopefully.

"What? No! I mean nice work on replacing the fortune!". I look at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? I didn't replace the fortune" I tell him as we walk out of apartment 2J.

"Carlos! You obvioulsy did! You got a pair of tweezers, and put them through the little crack in the cookie, pulled out the real fortune, made your own, and used the tweezers to put yours in"

"Logan! You know I'm not smart enough to think of that!" I tell him. "Well, lately, you've been smart of coming up with Lots of plans. And I know you're planning one today, I just know it. Seriously Carlos. Knock it off with this whole fortune thing, alright?" he asks me.

I don't answer, and I just get in Mama Knights van.

**...AT ROQUE RECORDS...**

"Dogs! Today, I want 4 hours of dance, and 2 hours of harmonies! And I want to work on the song 'Worldwide' a little bit more for our cover." Gustavo yells in our ears.

"Gustavo, I really don't think you should be yelling and stressing yourself to much. I mean, you just got out of the hospital" Kendall tell him.

"I'll do what I want! It's my Record company! My way! My rul-Ow! My back! Kelly, aspirin, now" he says and walks off. We couldn't help but laugh at the way he walked.

It looked like he was in a middle of a backflip and got stuck.

We walk into the dance studio, and start to rehearse the moves for 'World Wide'.

After exactly four hours of pain, aching limbs, and sweat, we decied to have lunch before we hit the recording studio.

Now my plan would be in action.

"Hey!" James says, searching through his lunch. "You said you packed my favorite! I don't see a cheeseburger anywhere in this bag!" he says.

I give him an apolegetic look and he sighs."Well at least it' peanut buter and Jelly and not Logan's 'Healthy Tuna Sandwhich' Kendall says, causing everyone to laugh but Logan.

"Just so you know it's very healthy. It has the perfect combination of celery, tomatoes, brocoli, and olives" he says. I really hated Logan's healthy tuna. It tasted as nasty as it sounds.

I keep my eyes on Logan the entire time. As soon as he was about to open his bag, I let out the hugest and fakest sneeze ever.

I even fell on the floor for dramatic affect.

"Hey Carlos, you okay?" Logan asks me. He helps me off the ground and I start to fake cough. "Yea, I'm fine, I just need to-" I let out another fake sneeze, and make myself fall against Logan. Logan trips over a bottle of juice, and falls back. I try to reach out my hand, but I only reach it out a little so he couldn't grab it.

Then he hits hard. He fell right on top of his lunch, and on the inside I was the happiest person alive. Now that he crushed his fortune cookie, all I had to do was get him to read it!

"Logan, dude you alright?" Kendall asks, and helps him off the ground. "Yea, I think so."

He looks down at his lunch and groans. "Thanks alot Carlos!" he says.

"Sorry! Maybe it's stil good! Check!" I tell him and hand him his bag. He looks inside and sighs. "Nope, everythings crushed.

"There must of been one thing that you can still eat, right?" I ask him. He doesn't answer and stares iside of his bag. "What are you looking at?" James asks.

He shrugs. "What's this?" he asks and pulls out a strip of white paper.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I pull out a strip of white paper. "What's this?" I ask again. There were peanut butter and Jelly stains on it, and I couldn't make it out. I wipe the smudge off with my thumb, and the words start to show. 'An animal you favor will soon cross your path' it read. It took me a second before I realized that it was a fortune to a fortune cookie.

Carlos must've packed one in my bag, and planned this whole thing. I put the peice of trash back in my bag, and throw it away. Our lunch break was over anyway.

We go straight to the recording studio, and on an empty stomach, I DID get yelled at by Gustavo for not focusing. My throat was kinda sore when we had finshed, but overall I was glad this horrible day was over.

It was now 4pm, and the hockey game came on at five. That was enought time for me to take a shower, have a snack since Carlos destroyed my lunch, and maybe study up on a few diseases.

climb into the back of the van, and it was a a quiet ride to the Palmwoods. "So, what did that fortune say exactly?" Carlos asks me after a few minutes.

"Nothing" I answer. "Nothing as in...?" he asks again. "Carlos, I know what you were trying to do, and just quit, it. Please." I tell him.

He leans back in his seat, and bites his thumb. "So did the fortune have anything to do with-" "No!" I shout at him.

"Guys, be quiet back there. What are you fighting about?" Kendall asks. "Carlos thinks that everytime I open a cookie, the fortune comes true".

"Carlos, that's crazy. It's just been a bunch of coincedences, that's all" he says. "Well, Logan didn't get chicken at that resturaunt did he? No! He got a mouthful of intestines!".

"Just because he didn't get chicken doesn't mean-"

"Hey what's that?" I cut Kendall off. Kendall stops the car, and looks to where I'm pointing. "I don't see anything".

I open my door, and climb out onto the road. Luckily we were the only ones on there. "Right there behind those bushes" I tell him.

"Oh I see it now. What is that?" James asks and I shrug. "I'm gonna go take a look" I tell them.

"Be careful" Kendall calls to me and I wave him off.

I slowly start to walk towards the bushes. Normally I would be scared and would be yelling 'Drive! Drive!' in Kendall's ear, but I just had an urge to check it out, like someone was making me do it.

I move the weeds out of the way, and crawl through the bushes. I heard a soft 'Meow' and I knew what I had saw. I crawl a few more feet before the cat comes into view. It looked hurt, and it was limping towards me.

"Hey there little guy" I say, and scoop the kitty into my arms. I inspect him to see why he was limping, and he had a nice sized cut on his paw.

"Don't worry, I'll get you all patched up" I whisper to him. I loved cats. They were without a doubt my favorite animal. They were unique, fun, and a good friend.

The cat curls up into a ball, and falls alseep in my hands. I rub it's back, and just sit there.

Maybe I could take him to the pet, and bring him home to apartment 2J. I'm sure Mama Knight won't mind. I kiss the kitty on it's head, and make my way back to the the car.

"Hey guys look what I found" I tell them eagerly, litteraly jumping up and down. "A cat?" Kendall asks. "Yea! Doesn't it look alot like blanket?" I ask them.

Blanket was a cat I had whe I was 7 years old. He ran away.

"Yea sure, but Logan. You know how you are when you get a new cat. And plus, he looks kinda broken" James says. I gasp and hold the kitty closer to my chest.

"Don't call Dr Paw 'broken'!" I tell him.

"Dr Paw? Seriously?" Carlos asks and I nod. "Isn't he cute?" They all just nod and I get back in the car. I play with the cat the entire ride home.

**OH MY GOSH! It took me forever to write this!**

**Whoo! So anyway, any of you guys know that show called 'Teen Wolf'?**

**It's so awesome and I just love it!**

**...I think that's all I have to say. Wait, no. Did you guys like this chapter? Follow me on twitter, bla bla, send me in your ideas, wacka-tazz, and review!**

**Thanks again to Mikichan21!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I was gonna update this earlier, but...oh come on. We've all had our lazy days, am I right? Or am I right?**

**Yea, trick question. Anyway, let's see who I wanna dedicate this chapter to! Thank you ishop67, and BriannieBee64, for your ideas!**

**Woot woot! Haha, also..um, No also. I don't know if I should make this a really long one, or a really short one. How 'bout semi-inbetween?**

**Well, I guess we'll just have to read...**

**CARLOS'S POV**

It had been 3 days. 3 DAYS. And Logan was still moping around because he had to give Dr Paw up. Mama Knight already thought there was way to much going on in the apartment already, and she didn't want an animal at the moment.

But, even if Logan was devastated about loosing the cat, he still kept a close eye on me, and always stayed a few feet away from me. I guess he thought I was gonna have another trick up my sleeve, and he guessed right.

I had to pretend to lay low for a bit, and come up with the easiest plans possible. And my next one would be today. If he didn't believe the fortunes came true after he accidentally opens this one, I don't know what I'll do.

Mama Knight was almost done making dinner, and I had to make sure everything was perfect.

I walk over to the kitchen, got distracted on my over there by the smell of corndogs she was cooking, and made my way over to the cabinet.

"Carlos Sweetie, dinner will be ready soon, and I don't think you need anything to eat right now" she tells me, while taking a pan out the oven.

I sigh, then smile widely.

"Oh it's not for me. I'm just getting Logan a pill. He says he has a headache" I tell her and she smiles and nods.

I open the cabinet, and reach into the fortune cookie bag, pulling one out and hiding it under my shirt. "It's a good thing Logan doesn't eat these anymore" I mumble, grabbing the pill bottle. I walk back to me and Logan's room, and throw the bottle on his stomach.

"What's this for?" he asks, examining the aspirin I just gave him. "How would I know?" I tell him and he just looks at me. "Because you bought them in here and practically threw-"

"Okay I get it, Logan! You don't have a headache! I'll just take them back for you" I say quickly, grab the bottle and hurry out the door. Right on time.

"Boys, Katie, dinner!" Mama Knight calls, after she's done setting out the plates. "Thanks" I tell her.

She smiles and takes a seat. Now, Logan sat in the same seat everyday when it was dinner time. So, when he sat down...

I take the fortune from under my shirt, and place it in the middle of Logan's seat.

"BAM! The cookie would crack underneath him, giving him no choice but to read the fortune!" I exclaim. Mama Knight looks up at me, and I just give her an awkward wave before taking my seat.

"Carlos is the first one to dinner, why am I not surrpised" Katie says as she walks out of her room. I just respond by sticking my tongue out.

James shows up, and then Logan and Kendall.

"We sure have a thing for corndogs" Logan says as he takes a seat where Kendall usually sits. My corndog falls out of my mouth. "Stop!" I shout at Kendall before he sits down in Logan's seat.

"Why are you sitting there, Logan?" I ask him and he shrugs. "I don't know, I just want to" he says. Kendall raises an eyebrow at me, as my breathing becomes heavy. "Hold on! Don't sit down Kendall!" I yell as I run out of the kitchen. I climb up the swirly slide to me and Logan's room, and return a few seconds later with my helmet.

"Helmet was gonna sit there" I tell Logan. "Carlos! You said you would stop bringing you helmet to the diner table!" Logan says, and I shrug.

"Let him sit there" I tell him quietly. He sighs, but gets up. "Where am I gonna sit?" Kendall asks. "I'm to weirded out to sit here, you can take my seat. I'll eat in my room" Katie says, and leaves.

Kendall sits down where Katie was sitting, and Logan sat down in his chair, only to hear the hard crunch of the cookie underneath him.

Kendall and James stop eating to look at Logan, holding in their laughter, and Logan turns a little red.

"Gee, I wonder what the sound was" I tell him innocently. "Carlos! You're so dead!" he says, getting up and dusts off the back of his pants.

"What is that?" Mama Knight asks. "Carlos's stupid fortune cookie" Logan answers, and glares at me. I finish eating, before putting my plate in the sink and heading over to the sofa. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

**LOGAN'S POV**

After I dust off my pants, I turn to look at the chair. "Great" I mutter. I get as much crumbs as I can up with my fingers, and place them on the counter.

What's freaking me out is that I can feel Carlos staring at me. Like some sort of 'Stalker-On-The-Move' person.

"Logan, you missed a little something something there on the floor" he tells me and points to under the table. I bend down and groan when I realize he was pointing to the fortune. I reach my arm under, grab the slip and sit back up on my chair. I don't bother to read it, and just throw the stupid piece of paper aside.

After another 10 minutes, everyone was done eating. "I'll grab the dishes" I tell them, and they head off to bead.

I open the dish washer, and load in a few of the plates pans, and bowls. I go over to the table and grab a cup that somebody had left. I couldn't help but notice the small fortune laying on the edge of counter. My eyes kept wondering back to it. It was really annoying me. I walk over to it, and wipe the whole table, but the spot the piece of paper was lying.

"What's up with you?" I ask it. "Stop making Carlos believe you're magical" I tell it. I just stand there for a minute or two. "I'm talking to a piece of paper" I tell myself, and pinch the bridge of my nose. I gotta get some sleep. I pick up the fortune, about to toss it, when I read it out the corner of my eye.

'You will receive an awkward surprise from your closest friend' .

I look down at it and sigh, before throwing it in the trash. I finish loading the dish washer, start it, and head back to my room to find a sleeping Carlos.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

"Psst! Logan wake up!" I hear some one whisper. I yawn loudly, ignoring the voice. "Logan? You have morning breathe, ew. Wake up!" the person said again.

I continue to sleep, enjoying the warmth of my cover and the softness of my pillow. "Logan, I don't wanna do this.." they say.

It was only a few minutes before I felt someone jumping on my bed, smacking me in the head with a pillow a good 15 times, and screaming in my ear.

My eyes shoot open, as I land on the floor with a hard 'thud'.

"Logan? When did you wake up? Anyway, guess what?" James says as he helps me back onto my bed. I yawn again before answering. "What could you possibly want me to guess at 6 in the morning James?" I ask and he laughs.

"Dude, it's already 1 in the afternoon". I look at him, and then over to the clock beside my bed. '1:02'. I groan. James pulls out something from behind his back and puts it in my lap. "It's for you" he says.

I glance down at the small canister in my hand, and hld it up. "Elbow cream. Turn a weak elbow, into a elbow every man wants. A cuda product" I read aloud.

I look up at him, and he has the goofiest smile on his face. "And you got me this because..."

"I don't know. I was at the store, and when I saw it I just had to get it for you. And besides, look at my elbow after using it" he says, and shoves his elbow in my face.

It was actually pretty strong looking. "Wow!" I say, although I didn't really mean it.

"Thanks James! I'm gonna use it right away!" I tell him. He just giggles like a girl before leaving the room. I throw the creme into a drawer, get dressed into a pair of swimming trunks and grab a pair of sunglasses before leaving my room.

I was still kind of in a bad mood at Carlos, for not letting go of this whole fortune cookie thing, and I decided to just relax by the pool.

"It's only a stupid cookie. Why is he getting so worked up over it?" I ask the person who was going into the elevator with me.

"Um, I'm sorry?" the guy asks and I shake my head. "All I'm saying is, so what if the fortune said we were gonna get caught in a storm, and a few seconds later we did, and so what if when I was in the hospital the pain suddenly stopped when kendall said 'We're here for you' "I tell him as we step out.

He was going to the pool too, and I decided to walk with him. "And so what if I found a 100 dollar bill, when the fortune said 'what are you going to do with it' ".

I hadn't realized the guy walked away from me, and I was talking to myself.

"So what if the fortune said my true love loves me after all, and Camille suggest we get back together?" I ask myself. "And how Gustavo suddenly fell down a flight of stairs all of a sudden, and we got a extra day to relax?"

When I said the things out loud, I noticed I wasn't asking anybody else this, but myself.

And then I start to think.

The fortune said 'That wasn't chicken' and it wasn't. And yesterday, the fortune said 'You will receive an awkward surprise from your closest friend', and that friend was James. I knew him before Kendall and Carlos, and we've been best friends since we were 1 years old. And this morning, James gave me an...awkward surprise...

"Oh my god" I say quietly as realization dawned on me. Carlos was right. The fortunes came true.

**The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time! Uh, yea. Me and my brother were randomly watching spongebob..**

**HOLY FLAPJACKS! Logan finally knows! This is NOT over! We still have a while to go!**

**But what happens now? Well, keep sending in those fortune cookie ideas, and you'll find out later!**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! Did ya like it? Tell me in a review!**

**Thanks again to ishop67, and BriannieBee64!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um, wow, I have nothing to say. I'll think of something though….**

**I don't own Big Time rush. And another thing, I don't know if there will be a fortune in this chapter, I just don't know.**

**So I guess we'll have to wait and see. Anyway, Logan found out the fortunes came true, and let's see what direction I'm heading with that!**

**LOGAN'S POV**

"That's impossible," I mutter to myself. "Wait, no! It totally is possible in some kind of awkward way!" I say, as I make my way back to the Palmwoods.

"Hey Logan, what's up, what's up, what's up?" Guitar sang, strumming on his guitar. "Not now Guitar dude, I have a little situation," I tell him.

"Cool, maybe I can help". I stop walking and turn towards him. "You can help by keeping your distance from me, and tell anybody else you know to stay away from me. It's for your own good" I tell him, and lay a hand on his shoulder.

He looks me in the eye. "Logan, you need to calm down, and just accept what going to happen, just relax" he says, and walks away.

"How can I relax, when my life is being controlled by magical psychic cookies?" I call after him. My face turns a scarlet red when people in the lobby start to give me weird looks.

"The cookies, they come true" I tell them, and walk inside of the elevator. I balance on the heels of my feet, biting my lip. Now I had to go back to apartment 2J, and tell Carlos he was right all along, although he is never right about anything. What were Kendall and James going to think? They would think I'm crazy, and I have 'problems' but I don't.

The elevator comes to a stop, and I walk off, running to our apartment. Once inside I slam the door behind me. "Logan, you're back" James say, guiding me into my room. "I wasn't snooping through your drawers, trying to se if you used the elbow cream yet, but I accidentally came across it, and it hasn't even been opened!"

I sigh, and plop down onto my bed. "Yea James, I was going to save it for a special occasion, or something" I lie to him. He gives me bright smile before walking out of my room, only to have Carlos come in.

"Hey buddy, I thought you went to the pool?" he asks and I shake my head. "I was," I tell him. He nods and sits down on his bed.

"So, I found something very interesting in the garbage" he says slowly. I sit up, and play with my thumbs. "Whoa, you used a big word" I tell him, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yea, I did. James came in here and started to look through your stuff, and he threw one of those big books at me that has nothing but words".

"Dictionary". "Yea that" he says.

"What was I about to talk about?" he asks me, and I sigh in relief. "I have no idea Carlos, no idea. You know you say the most randomness things".

I scratch the back of my neck, before hearing a knock at our bedroom door.

"Come in" Carlos calls, and Katie opens the door. She was holding 2 large boxes.

"Hey guys. A little girl from 3H was selling Girl Scout cookies, you want some?" she asks, and Carlos jumps off his bed. "Cookies! That's it! Sorry Katie, we'll have later, I have to talk to Logan".

I groan when Katie shuts the door, leaving me here with Carlos. "James told me about a little…awkward surprise…he gave you this morning. Does that sound familiar, Logie?" Carlos asks, getting into 'The Thinker' position.

"Carlos-" "Don't try to change the subject" he interrupts.

"But I'm-" "Answer the question!"

"Carlos! I don't know how, but you're right, okay? The cookies, they do come true. I don't know what to do because on the outside I look calm, but on the inside I'm freaking out!" I say, and he looks at me, shocked.

"Yes! You finally realize that you were being a dummy all along, and now you realize I'm the smart one!" he sang happily, slapping me on the back.

He stops laughing when he looks at me. "Carlos, I'm serious. I'm really scared" I tell him. He sits down besides me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Logan, I would tell you what to do, but we all know you're really smart, and it's the simplest thing" he tells me and I nod. "I think I know what I have to do".

We get up, and walk out of the room. While Carlos goes into James and Kendall's room, probably to play video games, I head over to the kitchen.

I open the cabinet where the fortune cookies were, and grip the bag into my hand.

"Well, cookies, so long" I whisper, laughing as I put the bag into the garbage, and walk to Katie room to see what she's up too.

"Hey Katie what's up?" I ask her stepping into her room. She quickly hides something behind her back, then under her pillow.

"What was that?" I ask her and she shrugs. "Nothing, I don't know. What are you talking about, are you seeing things?" she asks quickly.

I raise an eyebrow, and sit down on her desk chair. "You look worried," she says and I nod. I look at her and she groans. "Fine, I'll listen while you tell me something I might not care about. What is it this time? You found some weird algae in some kind of pond, and you're worried that Carlos is gonna eat it because it might kill him?" she asks, but to me she kind of sounded hopeful.

I chuckle. "Not even close" I tell her, and click her desk lamp on and off. "Sorry, tell me" she says and I nod. "Wait, you promise you won't laugh, or think I'm crazy?" I ask her and she shrugs. "It depends, just tell me, and come on".

"Okay well, I know it may be difficult to hear, but you know those fortune cookies I bought over a month ago at that Chinese restaurant? Well, every time I opened one of them, they came true a few hours later. Carlos knew all along that they came true, and he has been trying to get me to read the fortunes, trying to prove to

me that they do-"

"Logan, I have to go" Katie says out of the blue, and leaves her room. I stare at the door she exited from, wondering why she had to leave so suddenly.

I also was wondering what she hid under her pillow when I came in here. I get off the chair and walk over to her bed. Lifting up her pillow I see a small book, with the words 'Katie's Diary' on it in blue glittery letters. At the bottom was a small note: 'Here lies my deepest secrets. Do not read, or else!'

And then there was a small drawing of a stick figure with long hair that had an arrow pointing to her that said 'Katie' and it looked like she had a knife, or another sharp object in her hand. There was another stick figure, but this person was lying on the floor, with their eyes closed. I didn't even want to know what all that red stuff was, but there was an arrow pointing to the person that said 'Anybody who reads this'

I tried to open it, but it was locked. "If I were Katie, where would I hide a key?" I ask myself. I check under her mattress, and then I go through all of her drawers, and even her closet. I check in her fish bowl, and everywhere in her bathroom.

I sigh, defeated, and sit down on her bed. "Where is that key"

I knew Katie would hide the key somewhere obvious, thinking we were too stupid to find it. But I checked practically everywhere!

Okay, let me just think this out. Katie….Kat…cat. But Katie had nothing to do with cats in her room.

After another 10 minutes, I still had no clue. "I give up" I tell myself, and was about to walk out of the door when a picture of Katie and Kendall catch my eye.

I walk over to it, and pick it up. I pop the glass away from the picture, and pull the picture out. Behind it was the key.

"Sure does love her brother" I mutter, smiling. I pick up the diary, and unlock it. Suddenly I was feeling guilty, but I had to know what she was hiding.

I open the book, to the first page….

To Be Continued.

**So maybe the ending was a bit rushed, don't ya think? But next chapter will mainly be Katie's diary entries,**

**And that's gonna be interesting. But, something else is gonna be going on. And that is gonna be interesting to. Very.**

**I honestly think next chapter will be shocking. I don't know. But why is Katie acting so strange? Are all of Logan's problems gone?**

**Who knows? I don't. Sorry this was short, but next chapter will be longer! I have a feeling I'm forgetting something..**

**No, I told you that already. Okay, I guess I am done. Seeya next chapter beautiful butterflies!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yeeeaaa buddy! Haha, Jersey Shore rocks. Um, so I have kept you waiting long enough!

**Here, is the chapter you've all been waiting for, but first…I have a funny story to tell you.**

**So lately, I've been into calling people 'Babe' or 'hot stuff' of 'hun' a lot, and I was walking upstairs to my room, and my brother was walking downstairs to the kitchen, and I bumped into him, and said 'Hey hot stuff' and he squinted his eyes, and raised his eyebrows. I was feeling so stupid, so I covered my mouth, and said 'that wasn't true' and he said 'No, it's true. I just didn't want to hear it from you'. HAHA! It was so freaking awkward. But yea, now that you want me to shut my mouth, and just write the chapter, that is what I'll do.**

**LOGAN'S POV**

I hear footsteps coming towards the room, and I hide the book under my shirt. "Logan? What are you still doing in here?"

"What are you doing back so fast?" I ask Katie. She holds up the bottle of water in her hand. "Oh, you know, that's good that you're drinking your 8 cups of water a day. That's very important! Oh-look at the time! Gotta go!" I say, running of her bed and knocking her blanket to the floor.

But, she steps in front of the doorway and blocks my path. "You have to go where?" she asks.

I didn't have time to answer her! If I stayed quiet, she knew I would be hiding something. So, I made a plan. I chuckle slightly, before walking over to her blanket that was previously knocked to the floor. I pick it up, and throw it over her head. When I see she's trying to get free, I pick up her small body, and throw her on her bed, before running out of the room.

"What was that?" I heard her call from behind me. I keep running, towards the swirly slide. That was the quickest way to get up to my room.

And of course, Carlos comes sliding down. "Hey Logan"

"Oh come on!" I shout, heading for the stairs.

"Logan, have you seen my cuda?" James asks me, standing in front of me. I stop, tilt my head to the left some, before pushing him out of my way.

"Where's my book!" I hear Katie scream, and I run full speed up the stairs. I finally reach my room, before locking it, and hiding in the bathroom, in the tub.

"Filthy" I whisper, wiping off my sweater vest. I pull the diary from under my shirt, and kiss it. "Finally we're alone".

I'm scared that I might be loosing my mind.

But it was all worth it! Once again, I open the book to the first page…

"Logan! I think I left my Cuda in there!" James calls through the door. I sigh, and did the thing that came to my mind first. "This isn't Logan! I'm just a hot girl invading your bathroom!" I call back, in my girlish voice.

It was silent for a few minutes. "Oh, do YOU know where Logan is?"

I face palm myself. My friends were so stupid. "No, I don't! So, why don't you go farthest away from this apartment as possible, and don't come back until Midnight, alright!" I call back, in a shrill voice.

"Sure thing, malady". After I hear footsteps, and the door to the apartment close, I sigh in relief. I open the diary AGAIN, and I read Katie's first diary entry.

_June5, 2011_

_Dear…book. Yea, I'm not calling you the 'D' word. So, Mom is got this for me, and she said it would be good for me to write in it._

_So here I am. But, mom is visiting our Grandparents today, so I'm stuck with 4 stupid boys. I'm not gonna hang around them to much._

_It'll just be an embarrassment. We are about to go to a Chinese restaurant, though. Hopefully we won't get kicked out. James is about to come into my room to get me, I hear him. So, bye, and I'll write in you soon, stupid book._

_I hate this thing, signed, Katie._

I laugh quietly, before I read the second diary entry.

June 6, 2011

_Dear book, unfortunately, I'm catching a cold from being in the rain last night. It was strange, though. At first there wasn't a cloud in sight, and then it started to storm? How's that even possible? But right before the storm happened, Carlos's fortune from his fortune cookie said 'You will be caught in a terrible thunder storm'. Who am I kidding? Those things are rigged. No wonder the chef was so eager for me to buy some cookies. Logan bought some, 30 of them. But, then while we were driving back to the Palmwoods, Logan told us the craziest thing. No wonder I always call them stupid._

_I wish I could set this thing on fire, signed, Katie._

I sighed. I am crazy, aren't I? I was about to close the diary, when the next entry caught my eye. There was what looked like tear stains across the paper.

June 6, 2011We just got back from the hospital. Logan was in a car accident. Why can't I stop crying? It hurts to see him in so much pain, probably because I would choose him as my second brother. I don't know what to think, but he says he's okay now? He was just in a car accident not even 20 minutes ago, and suddenly he says he's okay. I think I know why. I'm not crazy, I'm not.'You'll be okay. Your friends will be there for you'

_Signed, Katie_

I wondered why Katie wrote down what the fortune said that night.

June 25, 2011

_The doctor says Logan gets out of the hospital tomorrow. I don't know why I'm not happy, but Carlos has been telling me some strange things lately._

_Speaking of Carlos, I hate him. I just wish he were dead by some kind of Algae! I wish I could tell someone what he told me, especially Logan. He deserves to know. But I can't I promised him. The guilt is eating me alive, and soon I'll explode. But if I tell someone, mom probably won't let him live here anymore._

_Sadly Signed, Katie_

"Tell me what?" I ask myself, chewing on my thumb nail. I turn the page, and read what she wrote next.

June 26, 2011

_Logan got out of the hospital today, and I was happy, until I realized. Logan found 100 dollars. Yea, exciting. But then I asked 'What are you going to do with it' and that is exactly what Logan's fortune said. It was almost like someone MADE me say that. And when I was asking the question, out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlos give me a look. It was almost like a glare, but I wasn't sure. I'm still furious at him. Logan could've died! I never want to speak to Carlos again, but sooner or later, I'll have too. Logan got a telescope with the money, and he's happy about it, so I'm happy for him._

_Once again, signed, Katie._

What was Carlos trying to do to me? I was sure it was harmless, and Katie was over reacting. I skip a few pages, and turn to the most recent entries.

July 11, 2011

_I wish Carlos would shut up! He's making me think I'm crazy. I can't show it around the guys or mom. But I have to tell someone. I'll tell Logan when the time is right, so maybe in a week or two, and the whole thing would be blown over. Anyway, Carlos had found a fortune in Logan's jean pockets. He told me what it said, and then told me Camille wanted Logan back. Strange._

_Signed, Katie._

_July 12, 2011_

_Okay, so I guess this book isn't THAT bad. It listens, without saying a peep. But, I still need to talk to Logan, and tell him what Carlos did. But Carlos would never forgive me, not that I would care. Then everybody would turn on him. It's what he deserves, though. Maybe Logan will find out on his own, somehow, without me spilling the beans. So, hopefully he does, and quick too._

_Bye…diary(Yes, I will call you a diary now)_

Something was up. I was tempted to go to Katie's room, and have her explain what this was about, but I couldn't do that until I kept reading.

_July 14, 2011_

_Dear diary, I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. But the cookies come true._

_Katie_

Katie knew! She knew before me. And she was putting on an act the entire time, so she wouldn't seem crazy. But she wasn't. She was right. I thought I wouldn't find anything else, and I would return it without getting caught. But, in my gut I had a horrible feeling. It was like…I couldn't leave until I read the next entry…

July, 20, 2011

_Logan, if you're reading this, the night you were in that car accident, was planned. Carlos told the driver you would be driving down that exact road the accident occurred. He paid the driver to hit you. He was trying to make you realize that the cookies really did come true. If only you believed him._

_And by the way, this isn't Katie._

I read that entry over a few times, my eyes bulging out of my head. This wasn't true, it couldn't be. Carlos was to sweet and nice to come up with something like that. But lately, Carlos had been coming up with a lot of plans. And another thing that surprised me, if Katie didn't write it, then who did?

My breathing becomes quick, as I close the book, and put it under my shirt. I shakily step out of the bath tub, and open the door. I gasped when I saw what was sitting on the counter.

The bag of fortune cookies.

I threw those away! How could that be possible? Maybe someone took them out…but I wasn't to convinced. I let out a loud shriek when someone says my name.

"Hey Logan, you were in the bathroom a long time. You alright?" Carlos asks me, truly concerned. I look at him straight in the eye, before taking a few steps back.

"Dude, just-just get away from me".

Whoa. I have no idea how I feel. Kind of sick. I ate some chili, and then jumped on a trampoline.

**Ugh. Anyway, did it surprise you? Well, haha! Next chapter will probably be my favorite!**

**It will be funny, suspenseful, nerve wrecking, and will have you on the edge of your seat the entire time!**

**Seriously, I'm not kidding. Stay balanced. Now, I REALLY have to go write the next and last chapter of 'Saw'**

**So, yea. I do love you guys! What'cha gonna do about it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**remialcsiD: Lol, look The word 'Disclaimer' is backwards.**

**GAH! I promised myself I wouldn't update this until I updated 'Saw'!**

**But, I just had such a COOL idea for this chapter, so I couldn't help myself.**

**So, how's ya been? I would tell you something funny, but I am in a rush! I don't know why, but I have a feeling I **

**Need to do something before something bad happens…Enjoy the chapter.**

**LOGAN'S POV**

His wide smile fades. "What do you mean get away from you?" Carlos asks me, taking his helmet off his head.

"I mean, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shout at him. He sucks his cheeks in, and puckers his lips out. Something he always does when he's upset because he doesn't know what he did wrong. Normally, I would forgive him, because that face was actually kind of cute, and he was my best friend. But, not today.

"Listen, we're done, through. Got it? We're no longer friends, we aren't even acquaintances. Don't talk to me, and don't hang around me anymore, because you're dead to me, now" I tell him harshly before storming off to Katie's room.

I heard Carlos say my name a few times, but I ignore him. I walk into Katie's room, whose sitting on her bed crying. "Here's your stupid diary," I tell her, before tossing the book on her desk.

"You took it? Logan, I was looking everywhere for that thing! And when I couldn't find it I freaked out. You didn't read it, did you?" she asks.

She was now off her bed, and was inspecting the diary for damage.

I take a few steps towards her, and she backs us against a corner. "Are you okay?" she asks. "You look mad".

And yea, I was. Katie knew all along that Carlos did that to me, and she didn't say anything about it! I was just as mad at her that I am towards Carlos.

She said she would pick me as a second brother, but I doubt relatives did that to eachother.

"I can't believe you," I tell her, who looks at me as if I told her she would never rule the world.

"W-what I do?"

I scoff before shooting her a glare, but she glances away quickly. "You knew. You knew all along, and didn't tell me! And you knew Carlos did that to me, but didn't say a word! What would've happened if I died in that Car accident, Katie? And you were waiting to tell me, as if I had nothing to do with it! I had to find out through that freaking diary!" I scream. She hides her face in her hands, and drops to the floor.

It only took a few seconds before Kendall and James bursts through the door, both running over to Katie.

"Dude, what'd you do?" James asks me, who had helped Katie onto her bed. Her eyes open slowly, and that's when I realized she had fainted.

"Yea, first we hear you shouting at Carlos, and he just left the apartment to go who knows where, and then we hear you screaming at Katie!"

Kendall's voice grew a little louder than normal, but he was just really protective.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. And you guys must not really care about me if you want me dead."

"What are you talking about? Where'd that come from?" James asks me.

"I don't know!" I look at Kendall. "Ask your sister!" I walk out of the room, and then out of the apartment.

CARLOS'S POV

Only 1 thought raced through my mind, as I ran through Palmwoods park. He knew.

KATIE'S POV

I was more than tempted to shove Kendall and James off of me. They kept asking me the same questions over and over again. 'What happened?' 'Are you okay'.

'What was Logan talking about?'

I wipe the last of my tears off of my cheek, before getting off of the bed and running out of the room. I had to find Logan, and explain everything to him.

And by the looks of it, he was really mad. I've never seen Logan this mad before, so I wasn't sure what he was going to do.

I hear James and Kendall running after me, but I make a dash for the elevator. I press the button for Lobby repeatedly, and it finally opens, closing just in time.

I wipe some sweat off my forehead, and lean against the Elevator wall , annoyed by the jazz music that was playing.

Finally the door opens after another 15seconds. James and Kendall would probably be on the next one, on their way down trying to find me.

I run out of the Palmwoods, and start running to the first place I thought Logan would be.

CARLOS'S POV

As I reach the park fountain, I look at my reflection in the water and sit on the edge. What did I do? Well, I knew what I did, and I knew it was wrong.

If Logan had died, people would've turned on me.

I start to sob loudly, and bring my knees up to my chest. I mentally punched myself in my face, as my eyes turned red and puffy.

"I didn't mean for it to hurt you, Logie!" I cry. I start to cough, and wipe off my face.

"C-Carlos?" I heard a voice behind me. I turn my head just a little to see Katie out the corner of my eye. "Where's Logan? I thought he was here" she tells me.

I just shrug and she stomps up next to me. "See what you do! You've done a lot of stupid things, but this is the stupidest. I wish you were in that car accident instead of Logan, because I hate you!" she tells me and runs off.

That only makes the water works start up again, and some people who had saw the scene came and comforted me. It wasn't the same. Usually when Logan comforts me, I lay my head in his neck because we're the same size, and it's the perfect fit. And he wears cotton, so my tears absorb right up, and I don't have to feel guilty about ruining his clothes. Sometimes he would sing me my favorite Big Time Rush song 'Nothing Even Matters' but these people weren't.

They were probably mad at me for staining their shirts, and I was mad at them for not singing to me. And their necks were weird.

As the crowd around me died down, and I was alone again, I made up my mind. I would just apologize to Logan. There was a 2 percent chance he would forgive me, so I might as well give it a go. But, I didn't know where he was. I remembered what direction Katie went in, and started to follow her without her knowing.

KATIE'S POV

"Logan!" I call. "Where are you? Logan!" I groan when it starts to rain a little. I should've bought a jacket. Logan would've remind me to bring a jacket, because he was always worried about me. And he wasn't afraid to show it, either. When I'm sick, and when Kendall was out, he would be the one to bring me chicken soup, and play a few of their songs on guitar until I fell asleep. He would even read me his favorite book to read when he was sick, 'Colds. The best way to handle them'. I think he read me that because he knew it would put me to sleep easy, and he says sleeping is good for colds.

When I hear thunder in the distance, I start to run even faster. I had no choice but to run back to the Palmwoods, and hope he was there.

I look down at my feet as I was running, to make sure I didn't slip in a puddle or mud. When I looked up I saw someone walking in front of me, but I was running so fast I couldn't stop myself in time, and I collide into the person, sending us both to the ground.

"S-sorry, but next time, move out of my way" I tell them, standing up. "Whatever".

The voice sounded familiar, and I look down at the taller person. "Logan!".

I bend down to help him up, and pull him off he ground with all my strength. "Katie, what are you doing out here? It's pouring" he tells me, and I couldn't help but smile a little. He still cared about me.

"I was trying to find you! Can we talk?" I ask him. He looks around before grabbing my hand, and pulls me under a near-by smoothie stand.

"There's nothing to talk about. I still can't believe you would do that to me" he says, and a few tears start to run down my face, for the third time that day.

"I didn't know how to tell you! I can't just walk up to you, and say 'Hey, your best friend tried to kill you because you're so stubborn!'

"I didn't try to kill him!" I glare at him when Carlos, drenched from head to toe, appears in front of us.

LOGAN'S POV

"Dude, why are you even here? Do you remember what I told you?"

"Just listen, please Logie. I never meant to hurt you! I didn't tell the driver to hit you that hard, to the point you would have to be in the hospital! I was trying to make you believe me, but you wouldn't. I was stupid, really stupid. But you know I'm always stu-"

"That's not the point!" Katie yelled. "Why would you even consider hurting your best friend, just for some stupid fortune cookie?"

Carlos hangs his head, and I sigh. "Yea, why would you even do that?" I ask him, calmly. "Because, I'm stupid, and immature. I should've thought it through, but I didn't think of that. I just want you to know I'm sorry Logie. REALLY sorry, and if you don't give me, then I'll never forgive myself."

Katie looks at me, and I roll my eyes. "Katie, what?" I ask her. She doesn't answer, but just wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me. I stare down at the top of her head, and then Carlos joins in the hug at well.

I awkwardly place my hand around each of their shoulders. I still felt a great amount of anger and hate towards each of them, but I didn't like seeing them so broken.

"Logan, please forgive me"

"And me" Carlos pipes in.

I gently push them both away from me. "I-I can't, I'm sorry. I don't think we can ever be best friends the way we were before" I tell Carlos.

"Logan, please I-"

"Just save it!"

"And Katie, I still see you as a friend, but no longer as the little sister I wish I had" I tell her. She sniffles a little before taking a step towards me, and holds out her arms.

I hug her for a quick second, before letting go, and hugging Carlos. I pull away, and make my way back to the Palmwoods, with them following behind me.

10 MINUTES LATER…

We enter the apartment, and it was 10pm. Everyone was probably asleep. I quietly say goodnight to Carlos and Katie, and they make their ways to their rooms.

I walk over to the kitchen, and pull out the gallon of milk, get a cup, and find the chocolate syrup.

While making my chocolate milk, the bag of fortune cookies that were on the counter catches my eye. I never found out who took them out of the trash. I grab the bag, and toss it in the can, again. When I return to my chocolate milk, I finish making it, and make my way over to the couch to watch some TV.

I take a sip of my sweet drink, when I see the bag of cookies out the corner of my eye. I literally jump, making some spill on my hands.

I stand up, and look at the bag. I had JUST put that in the trash not even 10 seconds ago! I slam the glass down on the coffee table, before grabbing the bag. "I wish I could just get rid of you stupid things!" I yell, and chuck it against the kitchen wall.

I take some deep breaths, and make my way to the broom to sweep up my mess. Walking over to the cookies that were on the floor, I noticed something.

Only one cookie had broken, and the rest were still in perfect condition. I bend down, picking up the slip of white paper.

'Use me all. That's the only way'.

WHOA! Logan got angry! Sweet, huh? Anyways, I know the last 2 chapters had VERY little to do with the cookies, but no more of that!

**From now on this story will be about nothing but the cookies! YEEEEAAAA! Ever had a home-made milk shake before?**

**I had my first yesterday, so delicious! That's all! Um, actually….I have a really WEIRD idea for next chapter, so remember…..**

**I WARNED YOU. And this will not be updated until I update 'Saw'! AbraCaDabra! (Vanishes)**


	12. Chapter 12

I hate myself! I hate myself! BUT, I am 92 percent sure Saw WILL be updated on MONDAY!

**You just watch. Hmmm, so…this chapter will seem kind of, awkward? Just-yea.**

**Oh, and before I forget, THANKS SO MUCH for all the reviews! I don't think I thank you enough, and you really deserve a thanks, so thanks, so much! They're all so positive, and then I feel all gummy on the inside. Ugh. Seriously, my writing is not the best(of course), and you guys still review, alert, favorite, and subscribe. Haha. Thanks! Mmmmmmm. Not feeling the greatest…ate some ice cream on a hot day, jumped on a trampoline soon after…but that's the daredevil I am. Sadly.**

**LOGAN'S POV**

I wake up the next morning, changing into a fresh pair of clothes, and brushing my teeth, I slide down the swirly slide, and surprisingly see Carlos already woke, eating breakfast.

"Hey dude. What's for breakfast" I make my way over to the fridge, ignoring the confused look Carlos was giving me. But, he gave me a lot of confused looks when I talked to him most of the time.

"Uh,um, I was just having waffles?" he asked, although it wasn't mean to be a question. I chuckle before sitting across from him, and pouring some frosted flakes into my bowl. It was kind of awkward, to have him staring at me, and then looking away quickly when I looked at him.

"You know we have sugar free syrup" I tell him. He had drowned his whole plate in dark brown syrup.

"I-I know".

"But I see why you didn't use it. The sugar free syrup just drains the flavor from the waffles. Even though the syrup carries the most flavor," I inform him.

"What? Okay, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Why, are you sitting with me?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"Well it's obvious you don't want to! You said we weren't best friends anymore".

"Yea, I did, didn't I? Look, honestly, I meant what I said, and even though we aren't best friends at the moment, it wouldn't hurt to try to be at least friends again, wouldn't it". I ask him. He just takes a bite of his waffle in respond, before sticking out his hand.

"So…we're cool?"

I give him a crooked smile, before shaking.

"Almost".

Shortly after, Kendall and James came down the stairs, only to give Carlos glares. "Morning, Logan" they both say, ignoring Carlos.

"What about me?"

"What about you? Katie told us what you guys did, and we're mad at the both of you"

"James, calm down buddy. Me and Carlos are almost cool".

"Yup. almostt halfway there"

I laugh at Carlos's corny joke.

"Hey, why is there a mess in the corner over there?" Kendall asked us, pointing to the corner. I looked at the broom, and the tiny cookie pieces lying on the floor.

"Oh, yea. I guess I had forgot to get it up, because I went to sleep after I found the-" I stop in the middle of my sentence, and clear my throat.

"Nevermind. I'm gonna go in my room, and perhaps read another medical novelty" I tell the 3, before putting my bowl in the sink an going into me and Carlos's room.

I pick up one medical book I hadn't read yet. _What to do, when you don't know what to do._

I heard it was bestseller. I get comfy on my bed, and fluff the pillow and begin to read page 1.

_Chapter 1._

_During surgery, the surgeon may have second thoughts. Should they do this? Or would that be better? The secret, is to go with the right decision, basing it on the patients injuries."_

I had only gotten that far, when Carlos barged into the room, holding Katie by the arm. They both sat down on the opposite bed, twiddling with their thumbs.

Closing the book, I sit up and face them.

"Hey Katie" I greet her, not cracking a smile. "Hey logan".

"And what are you guys doing in here?"

"Carlos dragged me here. I'll let him talk."

I look at him, and Carlos looks me straight in the eye.

"Logan, tell the truth. I know you were about to say 'fortune' out there, so what did it say?"

There was no reason in lying to him. Both he and Katie already knew.

"Okay. After our big fight yesterday when we came back to the apartment, I decided to stay up a bit longer, while you two went to sleep. I got something to drink, and I guess I was still really mad at you guys, because I threw the bag of cookies against the wall".

"But you told me that you threw the cookies away" Carlos interrupts.

"I did. I guess someone took them out of the garbage, but I doubt it. I think they got there by themselves. As I was saying, I threw the cookies against the wall, after wishing I could just get rid of the stupid things, and only one cookie broke. The fortune said 'Use me all. That's the only way',"

"So, we-er, you, has to use all the cookies?" Carlos asks me, and I smile slyly.

"Nope. I'm not gonna use them at all!"

Katie and Carlos seemed to understand my idea, because they both smiled at each other and had their 'good idea!' face on.

"Yea! There's no way you can get to the fortune if you don't open the cookie!"

"Exactly".

We stand up to leave the room, and walk to the kitchen where James and Kendall were done eating. Carlos and me decided to join them playing video games, and Katie went to her room.

"Hey Loges. Grab a controller! Looks like James and Carlos needs to be taught a lesson," Kendall says. I pick up a controller, and join the game.

We erupted into a bunch of 'Whoas' and 'Oh!'s when Carlos threw a bomb at James, making him explode. "Not cool man!" James says, throwing his controller down and whipping out his lucky comb.

"I have an idea! How about, on this round we bet. Everyone put in 5 dollars, winner claims all" I tell them. I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet. Opening it, I notice something. I pull out not a five dollar bill, but a tiny white piece of paper that read: 'You have to use me. I will determine your fate'.

My breathing cut short, and my heart skipped a beat. I run my hands through my hair, and Kendall noticed.

"What's wrong Logie?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always run your fingers through your hair when you're nervous."

I just laugh, and quickly slip the paper back in my wallet, getting out the five dollars.

"Nothing! Come on, let's play, because you guys are going down!"

That seemed to make them forget about me, and they put their game face on, griping the controller much more than needed. Of course, I lost.

"I only lost because I wasn't concentrated." I tell them as Carlos pushes all the money towards him. "Or, you just suck at this game".

"I can't believe you guys were gambling without me!" Katie shouts, walking into the room and sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"And I can't believe you tried to kill a person" James muttered. Kendall slightly hit James in the shoulder when he saw the hurt expression Katie had on her face.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry Katie" James says, but we could tell he didn't mean it. She shrugged. "James, get your information right. CARLOS tried to kill a person, not me".

"Shut up, shut up now," I tell the both of them before going inside the bathroom. I lock the door, and sit against the wall. Now I was feeling angry again.

But it wasn't my anger I was worried about, I was worried about who put that fortune in my wallet. They must've known I was going to need my wallet today.

I wash my face with cool water; open the door to find everybody standing on the other side. "You okay Logan?" James asks me.

"Yea, I'm fine. I think I'm catching a cold or something, but I'll be alright. I'm gonna go down to the pool, and cool off. Any of you guys wanna come?"

They all nod their heads, and retreat to their rooms to get their bathing suits and swim trunks. I wasn't planning on swimming, so I just grabbed the medical novelty, and a pair of sunglasses. I change into a pair of plaid shorts, because the weather was hot today.

After we're all done, we head down to the lobby, and out to the pool. It was no surprise that the pool was indeed very crowded. But only a few people were in the pool, most people were relaxing in the sun. Kendall and me grab a chair, while Carlos, Katie, and James get in the water.

"Why bring a book to the pool?" he asks me, and I just laugh slightly.

"Now is my only chance to read, because most likely you guys will be bothering me all day."

"Okay Mr I-can-predict-the-future" he smirks.

"Oh, I can predict the future all right. How about we go to that indoor hockey arena? Because I predict…I can beat you by 10 points!"

He jumps off his chair, and I do the same. "You're on!" Me and Kendall walk away from the pool, leaving the others.

Kendall was serious about his hockey. I knew he would win.

20 MINUTES LATER…AT THE HOCKEY ARENA LOGAN'S POV

We Walk inside the icy cold arena, and regretted not bringing jackets. We go into the hockey room after renting our gear, and get changed.

I walk over to where the hockey sticks were, and pick the one I pick every time we come here. It was a medium sized, with a few scratches, and it was spray painted gold with black stripes at the bottom. Kendall said I should call it 'Bumble bee' and so I did.

Picking up the stick and examining it for any further damage, the bottom catches my eye. There was a white slip of paper taped to it. Normally, I would think it was a tag, but this was too small to be a tag. I look at it, and the paper had said 'Don't let your limitations overshadow your talents'.

"A fortune?" I mutter to myself. I read it over a few more times before I hear Kendall calling my name.

"Coming!" I throw the piece of paper on the bench, and meet Kendall on the ice. Like usual, we do the **faceof**. At first, it was a normal game. He Got some goals, I got some goals, and when the game was over, we decided to play another one.

After face off, I quickly steal the puck, skating towards the goal. I know I wasn't the strongest skater, or the toughest guy, but I did go pretty fast on the ice.

When Kendall skates in front of me, it was like I turned into the hulk. I harsly pushed him out of my way, making him fall on the ice. I shoot the puck in the air, skating around his body, and catching it on my stick. I put it back on the ice, and shoot it into the goal.

Kendall gets up, and skates towards me, his eyes wide. My eyes were too. I didn't know where I got that strength all of a sudden.

"Dude! That was amazing! When did you learn how to do that?" he asks, giving me a high five.

Then I thought for a second. "Just a few minutes ago…"

Looks like the cookies finally did something good for Logan! Now he got some hockey credz!

**Haha. And guess what? I am almost done with the last chapter of Saw! **

**YEA! So. Will the cookies take a turn, making Logan's life better….or will it only get worst?**

**You'll find out, next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ugh. I'm really sick of these things. I don't own them.**

**Okay, I actually AM sick, and I'm home from school. I just took like a 2 hour nap, and had a dream about this story, so here I am. I laughed. You will too. AH! I hate being sick! Nothing is on Tv….pooh. I can't smell a thing, taste a thing, and hot baths DO NOT help! And my stomach is the worst! Trying to be a little daredevil, yea tummy? Ugh. Enjoy the chapter!**

**LOGAN'S POV**

Kendall and I make our way up to apartment 2J. Him still asking about that move I made on the ice. But since Kendall still wanted to be a professional hockey player, I understand. He was making the smile on my face grow even wider, even though I knew that I didn't do that trick by myself. The evil cookies helped me. And now I was starting to thing if the cookies were really all that evil?

"Guys, you will not believe what Logan did out in the arena" Kendall tells Carlos, James, and Katie as we enter the apartment.

"Oh! You mean the move he did-without us?"

"Yea, what's up with that?" James asks, defending Carlos's question.

"He challenged me to a game. If you really know me, you know I wouldn't turn that up" Kendall says, and gives me another pat on the back.

Carlos walks over to the kitchen, and pulls a box or corndogs out the freezer. "So what was this amazing move Logan did?"

"It was just amazing. It was the best move I've seen in my life! Tell them Logan".

I laugh slightly. "It wasn't much". Kendall gasped.

"You have no love for hockey, AT ALL!" he says, and walks to our room.

Shrugging, I kick my shoes off, and sit down on the couch, watching James's recorded episode of Wipeout. During the episode, I stopped Katie from beating up James, stopped Carlos from jumping out the window for a stunt, and said no to Kendall about 54 times. He kept coming in and out of our room, asking if I would go back to the arena with him so I could teach him the trick.

Getting tired, I decide to take my nap, and when I open the door, Kendall greeted me. "Common, Loges! Please! If, and when I become a hockey player, I could use that move on the ice, and wipe them out!"

I snapped my fingers in front of his face, because he was starting to day-dream.

"Okay! Kendall, fine. I'll meet you in the lobby" I tell him. He gives me a brotherly hug, and walks out. When I hear the front door close, I leave our room, and make my way to the kitchen. I hope mama Knight hadn't thrown out the cookies already, because the mess I made wasn't on the floor anymore. Looking through the trash, I spot the bag. I grab it, and wash my hands.

"Okay, listen" I whisper to the cookies. "You did something good for me yesterday. And I have no idea if you're gonna do it again or not, so I'm going to test it. Just-please, okay?" This time, I thought I wasn't crazy for talking to a bag of delicious treats.

I reach my hand in, and waste no time. I crack open the cookie, and pull the white slip from inside.

'Your life will change, by a letter in the mail'.

What could it mean? Was I going to inherit money? Did one of my relatives die?

I was still thinking about the fortune, the whole way down to the lobby.

Line line line line line

It was late when Kendall and me got back. Surprisingly, I could still do the trick. I thought it was only a one-time deal. Kendall, had troubles, though. He was still angry he couldn't get it. He walked to our room, slamming the door.

"Home!" I call, and James comes up to me. "Logan…"

"James…."

"You know what I found…"

"An unopened jar of elbow cream?"

"Exactly."

"Why are you still snooping through my stuff?"

"I was snooping. I was looking".

"You're tired"

"How do you know?"

"You're acting all strange. Go get some rest it's almost midnight"

"….Night" he says and walks to his room. That was a really weird conversation. I walk over to the counter and grab an apple. I forgot to see if I had mail, because I was out all day. I make my way over to the pile, and sort through the it.

"Katie…Katie…Mama Knight...Mama Knight...James's pop tiger magazine subscription...and something for me!" I say to myself. I toss everything else on the table, before opening my letter from the 'UOM'

Why would I be getting a letter from the 'University of Medicine'?

I had researched this place online. It was one of the most top-notch medical schools throughout the US, located in Hibbing, Minnesota. It had all the classes I needed in order to become a doctor. I hadn't applied, because I don't think I'm ready. So why would I be getting this?

Raising an eyebrow, I read the letter.

Logan Mitchell, Although we have yet to receive an application from you, we are sure there's a spot for you on the 'University of Medicine' campus. We've heard a lot about you, and it would be our honor to reward you with an early orientation, September 15, 2011.

Your dreams of wanting to save lives could start here. We select the best Students interested in the medical field to join our college. You, Logan Mitchell, have what it takes. First, there will be a practice course, which may only take a few weeks. If my other colleges agree with me, then you could become what you want in a little over 4 years.

It's a big step, but we all know you're ready.

Hoping to see you soon, founder of 'UOM', Mattie Peters.

"No way!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I wake up everybody, because they rush to the kitchen to see if anything was wrong.

"Where's the fire?" Carlos shouts, coming down the swirly slide. "There's no fire! Mama Knight, read this!" I hand the letter to her, barely able to stay in one place.

I bounce up and down, and she murmurs the letter to herself, and then covers her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Sweetie I'm so proud of you!" she says and kisses me on my forehead.

"Mama Knight…"

"Sorry Hun".

"Wait-wait. What's going on, what does it say?" Kendall asks, and grabs the letter from her hands. Everyone gathers around him, and I do too, just to make sure I was reading it right.

"Dude this is awesome!" Kendall tells me.

"You're finally going to become a doctor?" James asks, and I nod. I couldn't help the smile that was growing on my face.

"It's all his hopes and dreams! Of course he's going to be a doctor" Carlos smacks James on the back of his head.

"Logan, I hear doctors make big bucks…take me with you!" Katie shouts, grabbing onto my waist.

"Is it really possible to become a doctor in four years? I'll only be 21"I tell them, and they just shrug.

"Who cares!"?

I just laugh, and return the hugs everyone was giving me. "You're so lucky. You get to go back home," Kendall says, hurt in his eyes. He was right. I was going home, and I wasn't sure if I was coming back. When the four years are up, I may just want to stay in Minnesota.

"We're never going to see you again?" Carlos asks.

I was hoping someone else would ask the same thing, so I wouldn't have to answer to Carlos, of all people.

"You're coming back, right? We all know you aren't really going to take this" James tells me. All eyes were watching my ever move, now.

"Guys, of course I'm gonna do this. It would be stupid for me to pass it up. You know I've been wanting to do be a doctor all my life".

"You told me about this place before" Kendall exclaims. "If you don't go to the school, you can't get in. How are we going to see you?"

"I hadn't thought about that".

"So, you're going to leave, for four years, and then never come back?" Katie summarizes our entire conversation.

I couldn't help but to tell them the truth.

"Pretty much".

**END. Of this chapter, lol. So, Is Logan really going, or will he even make it that far?**

**You'll find out in the next few chapters. But NEXT chapter, Logan meets someone…the same someone…who changed his life forever! And sorry for the short chapter. I'm really tired, bare with me. Please review, it will keep my mind off the terrible stomach flu I have. Haha, ugh. Not in the mood for laughing.**

**Bye! And seeya in the never lands!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams…only in my dreams.**

**GUYS! I got a puppy! It's only 2 years old, and it's Adorkable! So cute! We named him 'Ranger', and you wanna know something? I was trying to look for him, and he was in my brothers' room, and Josh was actually playing/bonding with it. SO CUTE! Ever seen a 19 year old dude, just sit down and play with a puppy? No wonder he's sensitive…I'll say more things at the bottom. This is long enough.**

**AWKWARD CHAPTER AHEAD!**

**LOGAN'S POV**

It had been only 2 days since I told them I was going back to Minnesota, soon. I had 11 days left at the Palmwoods, and I started my packing already. Kendall thought I was in a rush to leave, Carlos was mutual, and James was just mad at me.

I wasn't surprised. He thinks I'm ruining his dream. When I tell Gustavo, he'll be angry most likely, and will probably drop Big Time Rush. I doubt he would do that though, and James is overreacting.

After I finish packing the rest of my things, I throw the 3 suite cases in my half of the closet, and walk out to find a near empty apartment. The only people who were in here were Carlos, and I. Sitting on the couch lying down, Carlos lifted his head.

"Are you done packing?"

I nod.

"I still can't believe you're leaving".

"Why would you care? You already tried to get rid of me".

"Logan, stop acting so STUPID!"

I jump at Carlos's outburst. Did he just call me stupid? I'm way smarter than him!

"Stupid? The only stupid one is you!"

"You're acting like I tried to kill you! And I told you Pah-lenty of times, that I was only trying to prove a point".

I just scoff and grab the Mama Knights car keys. "Where are you going now?"

"Lunch. It's 12pm. You know I always eat lunch at 12".

"C-can I come?"

I had a feeling he would ask that, due to his craving for food all the time. I wave my hand at him, and he slips on his shoes, following me out the door.

"Cool. So where are we going? Chine-"

"No! Never again. I'm just going to Mcdonalds".

15 minutes later, we arrive at the restaurant and decide to eat inside. I order Carlos's food for him, because if I let him order I would be broke.

I choose a seat that was close to the window; I sat on one side o the booth, while Carlos sat on the other.

"So…"

In response, I harshly take a bite of my fry.

"What's up with the sudden mood changes?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"3 days ago, we were almost half way there, and today, you're treating me like a stranger".

I knew he was right. And I had to make a decision.

"Carlos, the truth is-"

"We can no longer be best friends, not even friends?"

I take a deep breath.

"I just can't seem to get over what you did to me, over something as little as that. Every time I think I'm ready to forgive you, memories flood back and I get angry all over again."

"So you're saying…?"

"When I go back to Minnesota, I don't think we should talk to each other anymore. Let's just stay out of each other's lives, for good".

"So we aren't-"

"Best friends anymore" I finish his sentence.

"Not even-"

"Friends? No."

He takes a deep breathe, before he hides his face in his hands. I just look at him while he softly shakes, probably crying.

"It's for the best," I say to him. I had always been the type of person to hide my emotions at times, but this wasn't one of them. I had to let Carlos know how I felt, and I could only give it to him the hard way.

"It's not you, it's me," I say, attracting a few peoples' attention.

He lifts his head back up. His eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was running.

"Just, just go. If we can't be friends, why are you even-wait a minute".

He was now staring past me, and at some guy at the counter. He grabs my shoulders, and spins me around.

"You see that guy?"

I look in his direction, and I did see him. He looked strangely familiar…

"That's the guy who sold you those cookies!"

And then I saw it! He didn't look Chinese at all, anymore! He was in a McDonalds uniform, taking a customers order.

"You're right!"

"Oh really? I didn't notice" Carlos says sarcastically. I just ignore him, and make my way up to him.

"Hey!" I shout, more loudly than needed. I give everybody a guilty smile when a few people drop to the floor.

"Welcome to Mcdonalds. Would you like to try our-"

"No thank you. The only think I really want today is a medium coke, and perhaps…a bag of fortune cookies".

He drops his pad and pen and quickly looks up at me. So he knew what I was talking about.

"Oh, hey Logan" he says, as he takes a persons cash, and hands them a bag of food.

My jaw drops. Why was he acting like we were long time friends?

"How the cookies going for ya?"

Carlos and me stare at each other. The guy looked at the wall clock, and smiled.

"Shifts over" he says, and takes off his visor. He grabs his belongings before walking out the door.

I stand there for a second, motionless. This was really strange.

"Should we-uh.."

"Y-Yea, I think we should?"

Carlos and I run out of the place, catching up with the guy who was waiting for the bus.

"Hey!" I call. He turns around, and waves at me with 2 fingers.

When we catch up with him, I take in his features. He was actually really young. He couldn't be older than 25. He had short black, spiky hair, and he had just put in 1 earphone to listen to his Ipod. He was still wearing his McDonalds uniform.

"Oh, you guys are still friends? After what Carlos did, I never thought you would've forgiven him."

How did he know what Carlos did to me? And how did he know his name?

"Have you been spying on me?" I practically shout. He shakes his head.

"Nope. I've been observing you from afar. I was actually on my way to the Palmwoods right now to sit on you guy's balcony". By the tone of his voice, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"You look like you wanna talk."

I couldn't do anything but nod my head. I was at a lost for words.

"Okay, you can follow me back to my place. And I'll explain everything, promise".

"Yea, I guess that would be OK. But we're going to my place" I tell him. He just shrugs, and walks with us to Mama Knights car.

It was an awkward silence. But the guy was acting like he's known us all our lives.

"So, what's your name again?"

"Fredo".

We pull into the parking lot, and go up to apartment 2J, where Kendall and James were now.

"Fredo? What the heck. What are you doing here?"

"'Sup James! Haven't seen you in like two months! What's happening Kendall?"

"Hey Fredo. We haven't seen you since that night at the restaurant! What brings you here?"

"Logan wants to get to the bottom of things. "

"Why can't he just forget about the stupid cookies?" James asks, un aware that I was now in the apartment.

"It's not that simple, actually."

Carlos and I were as confused as Ever. "Okay, what is going on!"? I shout, throwing my hands on my head.

"Just, let me explain. It's going to take a while, so why don't we have a seat?"

We all walk over to the orange couch, and sit down. "We're seriously gonna do this without snacks? Hit me up dudes!"

Carlos rushes to the kitchen, amused at the Fredo's personality. He returns minutes later with a bowl of chips, some sodas, and pretzels.

"Strange…you look almost..younger?" Kendall says.

"It's the creams! You know that they have this elbow cream now? Look at these bad boys!"

James gasps and shows off his elbow too. "Hold on, I'll be right back!" he runs up and leaves the room, and then returns with the bottle of Elbow crème he'd given' me a few weeks ago.

He holds it out in front of Fredo.

"Dude, thanks".

I just watch as Kendall and James talk to the stranger, laughing, and making jokes.

Then I just had to ask.

"I thought that was my crème" I say. James scoffs. "You're leaving soon anyway."

Well, that hurt.

"Okay, fine. But can someone please explain to me what's going on?" I ask.

"Yea, me too!" Carlos adds.

"Don't worry, I'm getting to that."

"Start talking".

He swallows his mouthful of chips before he begins to speak.

"Okay, here's the truth…."

AHHHHH! Cliffhanger! Haven't had one of those in a bit! I actually liked this chapter. It was suppose to be more on the funny side, and next chapter will be more on the serious side. And I have something sad to say. I WILL BE DELETING A FEW OF MY STORIES. Not any of my one-shots, but I'm still deciding which multi-chaps. I know, will the world survive! Jk. I'm not that big a deal.

**Anyway, thanks the reviews! Thanks a bunch! I love them! Next chapter tomorrow?**

**Deal? Do. Did. Done. Next chapter will have a fortune, no worries.**

**I don't wanna leave you guys. You're too beautiful. But all good things must come to an end! SEEYA LATER!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Hi, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight's entertainment is another installment of 'Fortune Cookies'. Please turn all cell phones on Vibrate, and keep your hands and feet out of the isle. Thank you, and enjoy the show.

LOGAN'S POV

"Okay, the truth is, the cookies have a special concoction in them."

"What kind of concoction?" I ask.

"What do you think? A concoction that makes the fortunes comes true. It's either that, or the fortunes are printed on some type of magic paper".

"Wait a minute, what if that's it?"

"It's not".

"Well how would you know?"

"I made them. I would've known if the paper was magic".

"How did you make them?"

My question was answered with a hard slap to the cheek, and James and Kendall on the floor, doubled over in laughter.

"What was that?" I ask, rubbing my face.

"What did you expect me to do? You can't just come up to a guy and asks 'What the secret ingredient to make your fortunes come true?' " He says, in a voice that surprisingly sound like mine.

"Look, I would just appreciate it if you just told me the whole story".

He takes a deep breathe, and holds his hands together.

"Okay. It all started 2 years ago. My dad died, and he passed on his Chinese restaurant to me. My most favorite snack in the world was fortune cookies, and It was kind of strange not seeing them on the menu. I always liked cooking, so instead of ordering some, I made the cookies, and the fortunes myself."

"Every fortune?"

"Yea. All 2,000 of them".

"So, you know what each and every fortune means" I say, putting my index finger in the air. He looks at me, and I let him talk.

"As I was saying! I thought I did a great job, and my dad would be proud of me. The day I was going to open the restaurant that was closed for years, I decided to test out all the foods, to make sure they were perfect. When I got to the fortune cookies, I opened one, and read my fortune".

"What did it say?" Carlos asks.

"I was about to tell you that. I laughed at the fortune, because I remembered making that one. I only made 1 of each fortune. So no 2 fortunes were the same. I read it, and it said 'You will come face to face with death itself"

"But-but you're still alive".

"Logan, shut up and let me talk. So I tossed it aside. Because It was meant to be a joke. To give the customers a good laugh. But when I was eating the cookie, I choked. Luckily, a person walking by the window saw me struggling, came in and called 911. Now, you may ask questions" he says, and crosses his arms.

"Did you think of it as a coincidence? Or did you realize the fortunes came true?"

He shakes his head.

"I thought I was eating the cookie to fast, and it was an accident. 6 months after opening, a woman came in with her 5 year old son. She bought 2 cookies, and some noodles. I looked at them when they sat down, and read their fortunes. The lady had a strange expression on his face, and threw the fortune away. After they finished eating and left, I looked in the trash and read the fortune. It said 'A dubious friend may be an enemy in Camouflage'. The next day, her husband murdered her. It was all over the news".

"And that's when you found out the cookies came true?" Kendall asks. I roll my eyes at how Fredo wasn't telling him to shut up.

"Not exactly. About a week later, I got a fortune saying 'You love Chinese food'. It was creepy, because I DID love Chinese food. That was the day I realized the fortunes came true.

"Really? The other 2 fortunes were so big, but you had to believe the one that was so small?"

He just shrugs.

"Is there anything else you wanna know? I'm tired".

"Yea. I wanna know how to get rid of the cookies. If I don't open them, it seems as if they open by themselves".

"Dude. You can't get rid of the cookies. The only way is to use them all. Usually the fortunes start to get a little better towards the end, so I don't understand why you're acting like such a…nerd".

I was taken back. But I just shake off his comment.

"Oh, that's why you got accepted into the medical school, then" James pipes in, shooting me a glare.

"But how can that be? I'm not even halfway through the bag".

"Just because you got accepted into that medical school, doesn't mean it's a happy ending".

"You're right. Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?" I ask quietly. He just shrugs again, and stands up.

He walks towards the kitchen, and pulls the bag of cookies out the cabinet, and sits back down.

"How about we test it, right here right now."

He takes out a cookie and hand it to me.

"How did you know where we kept these?"

"Observing".

"Wait a minute! You said these cookies only works on the person who bought them, right?"

Fredo nods his head, and James pulls out his wallet. He hands me 3 dollars, and takes the cookie from my hand.

"Now, the cookie should be about me, since I bought it from Logan".

"That smart" I compliment him. He just smiles a bit, and cracks open the cookie.

"Okay, my fortune says 'You have a yearning for perfection'. Now that's just plain creepy" he says, and throws the fortune on the coffee table.

"Well do you?" Fredo asks.

"Yes! Yes he does!" Carlos, Kendall and I answer for him.

Fredo stand up again, and we stand up as well.

"I leave for Med School in 11 days, though. What am I suppose to do?"

He lays a hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna be a tough ride. There's no saying what the fortunes are capable of doing. A car might hit you, or you could even find a Scratch off ticket that's a winner, lying in the street. You just gotta do what's best".

I take his advice to heart, and we watch him leave the apartment after Kendall and James say good-bye.

I turn to them. "How do you even know that guy?"

"Oh one time me and James went to a hockey game, and he bought us a corndog," Kendall answers.

"Interesting. You guys wanna go see a movie?" I ask them.

James and Kendall nod their heads and grab their jacket, while Carlos just stands there.

"Um, y-yea. Even you Carlos" I say slowly.

He gives me a very tiny smile, before grabbing a jacket of his own.

"What's up with you two?" 

I look at James and sigh. "It's a long story, we'll tell you later".

"So, you know we found Fredo at McDonalds?" Carlos asks James and Kendall, as we walk out the door.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Hm".

"He's been observing us from afar for quite sometime" I tell them.

"Weird".

"Tell me about it".

A/N- Uh….yea I stinkin' love this chapter. There is always a loop in every contract(or whatever they say) if ya know what I mean! Next chapter will be…

It's gonna be….a fun time. Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you like I love chocolate! Almost at 100! I can't wait for that, so make it happen! Check out my new Two-shot 'Behind Closed Doors' while you're at it! Seeya!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-** So…thank you guys for being so patient! I was suppose to update all night, but fell asleep around 10:30pm, in the middle of writing this chapter. I woke up and Ranger, my cutie dog, was sleeping on my stomach. Uhm, There was a huge amount of writers block while writing this…sue me. Haha! No, I'm not in the giddy mood. Just-I don't feel like it.

So, do you guys hate when your frosted flakes aren't frosty enough? It just ruins a perfectly good breakfast!

LOGAN'S POV

Unfortunately, I had to sit next to Carlos during the movie. It was extremely awkward, mostly because he kept giving me little glances in my direction most of the time.

When he talked to me, he sounded like a mouse. Really quiet, and really fragile. I hated seeing him this way, but it was for the best. I didn't want to remember what Carlos did to me when I went to Med school, and have the memories following me around everywhere.

He looked hurt. I could somehow see it in his eyes. It wasn't about what he did to me; it's about what I'm doing to him. He thought I was making this whole thing worse, and the more I thought about it, the more I agreed with it. Maybe I was making the wrong decision. I leave for Med school in 8 days, and I wonder if that's enough time to repair our friendship. Baby steps. That's all it takes.

"Want some of my candy?" I tap Carlos on the shoulder. He eyes widen, and he looks at me like I'm about to shoot him. That hurt. I place my box of candy in his lap, and sigh when I see the little smile tugging at the side of his lips.

But, then I realized it was Carlos. And he had a huge box of mini Reese's cups in his lap.

"Good movie so far, huh?" I whisper.

"I thought you didn't wanna see the Smurfs movie?"

"Well, I-you know, it's unique" I say. He just shrugs.

For another 30 minutes of the movie, I looked at Carlos the whole time. I watched him tense up when he saw me, I watched him silently laugh during the funny parts, and I saw him thinking deeply about something.

He gets up from his chair, and walks out of the theater. "Hey, where's Carlos going?" Kendall asks, not taking his eyes off the screen. I just shrug. After 5 minutes, Carlos still didn't return.

I got up from my chair, making my way to the end of the isle. Someone threw popcorn at me for blocking their view.

I walk out of the theater, looking around in the lobby. I check the boys restroom, and I even check the girls restroom. I look into other movies, just peeking my head inside.

No Carlos. I go over to the lost and found area, and check outside in the parking lot. I check Mama Knights van, and I walk back inside. Upon entering, I saw Carlos, playing one of the racing games.

I must've walked pass him at least 15 times!

I take a quarter out of my pocket, and put it into the machine next to him.

"Why'd you leave?" I ask him.

"Why do you think?"

I put my hand up to my heart, yea, I know it seemed girly, but it was the appropriate thing to do at the time.

He sounded so evil when he said it, and he just spat it at me. I knew I had forgiven Carlos, for everything. But I just didn't know how to tell him.

I start playing my snowboarding game.

"Carlos…why are you acting like this? All of a sudden? At first you were scared to be around me, and now you just don't want to be around me at all".

"Well, I told you I was sorry. At least 50 times, I don't know what else to do" he says quietly. I believed him. Carlos didn't know what to do most of the time.

"I'm sorry, but have you _not _noticed the effort I've been giving into being your friend again?" I ask. He slams his hand down on the steering wheel.

"Well if you were trying so hard then why do you keep telling me'I don't think we should be friends', or 'we should just forget about eachother'? You have no idea what that did to me Logan!"

"You called me Logan…" I say quietly, missing my nickname. Carlos was the one who used it most of all.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes, before Kendall and James come out of the theater. "You guys missed the ending of the movie! Where were you?"

"I don't know where we are" Carlos saying, aiming that comment at me.

We climb into Mama Knights van, and have the quiet ride back to the Palmwoods.

Line line line line line

I take my suitcase out of the bag, planning on packing more stuff. I throw the case on my bed, and take a few pairs of shorts out my closet. It was be cold in Minnesota, so I had no idea why I was packing shorts.

"Come in?" I call, after hearing a knock on the bedroom door.

My back was turned, so I didn't know who came into the room. "Here, I forgot to give these back to you".

I turn around at the soft voice, watching Carlos avoid my glance. He had the box of candy in his hand.

"Keep 'em" I tell him. He sighs and throws the box on the bed, and sit down.

"Look, I'm sorry! Okay? Everytime I say I'm sorry, you ignore me, because a stupid apology can't make up for what I did to you. How many times do I have to say it?

I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do!"

I place a hand on his shoulder, but he shakes it off.

"You see!" I shout. "Everytime I even try to make a move to become your friend again- you, you just…act like you hate me".

"But I could never hate you Logie. That's the problem. I can't hate you, I just miss you. And now I feel like I broke the best thing that ever happened to me".

I sit down next to him, and wrap my arm around his waist.

"I didn't know how to tell you this, but I'm sorry" I say. He leans his head on my shoulder.

"You say your sorry, but you don't forgive me".

"I do forgive you! I swear. I want you to be my best friend again Carlos, and if we want that to happen, then we'll both have to make it work."

"So, you do forgive me?"

"Yea".

He chuckles and we stand up. I give him a long hug before we pull away.

"So, can we just act like this never happened?" he asks me.

"Like what never happened?"

We laugh, and go into the kitchen to get a snack.

FREDO'S POV

From the fire escape, I watch Logan and Carlos make up. I knew this would happen, I knew it would happen sooner or later. But Logan knew it wasn't going to be a happy ending for him…or for Carlos.

I pull the special fortune from my pocket, and open the window, making my way into Logan and Kendall's room.

Where could I put this?

I look around for the perfect place, and open Logan's closet. I take his Pajamas out of the closet, and tape the fortune to the T-shirt. He always wore that when he went to bed, and he would notice it the minute he got changed.

I laugh to myself.

"Logan, you better follow through with this…or you won't be the only one getting hurt".

I Take a bag of chips I found lying on Kendall's bed, and exit through the window.

**A/N-** Now, I know you're thinking, 'what just happened!', but all will be revealed next chapter! It'll be surprising. Almost 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Keep 'em coming!

Nothing much to say…so…yea. Uhmmm…..haha. Later! And I love you :D


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Holy freaking chiz, man. Holy CHIZ! 1 review until we reach lucky number 100! I just love you guys! And guess what I realized today? That I'm freaking stupid! I meant to do this DAYS ago, BUT special shout out to Cryss'BTRusher!

**I'm SO glad that this was the first story you read on this awesome site! And even more glad that you actually liked it! I don't really think I'm all that funny…**

**Oh, and to PurpleRocks13, ahhhh! I miss ya babe! Anonymous Skrtle, thanks for the reviews! I was reading over all of them (yea, believe it or not) and yours were like…shining? Almost? I don't know. There was a natural glow! Love ya!**

**To 'redshirtedgirl'? That was such an awesome fortune you sent in. I know I haven't accepted them for a few chapters, but I couldn't pass it up! And it fit in so well for this chapter….it was creepy. So, now that I'm done, here is the next chapter!**

**LOGAN'S POV….5 DAYS BEFORE MED SCHOOL**

"Carlos, buddy, it's almost 11 o'clock!" I whined, barely hitting the tennis ball with my Wii remote.

I wanted to change out of my sweater vests and jeans and into my Pajamas, and curl up in the covers.

"Ok, you couldn't defeat the mighty Carlitos anyway!" he shouted, tossing his remote on the table.

I laugh when he tackled me onto the couch, tickling me on my sides.

"C-C-Carlos! Stop I-it! I can't b-breathe!" I shrieked. I kicked my feet and wailed my arms, in an attempt to get him off of me. He just laughs and rolls onto the floor.

"You're so ticklish".

"I can't help it! I have sensitive skin".

"Good excuse Logie". He smirks as I help him off the floor.

"We should probably get some rest," I tell him.

He shakes his head.

"Nah, we're going to stay up even later, and watch the scariest movie on earth!"

"Paranormal activity?" I ask hopefully. I loved that movie.

"What? No, Twilight".

At first I thought he was joking, but when I see the serious look on his face I double over in laughter.

"How?"

"Edward gets to me".

As soon as I recover, I walk over and take the movie out of his hand.

"Sleep, now" I tell him, pointing towards his bedroom door.

He slumps his shoulders and sighs.

"You know, when you were mad at me I could do whatever I want, but now….I guess I better get some sleep…mom" he says. He hugs me and skips to his room.

"Haha!" I call after him. "Very funny!"

I throw the movie down and laugh to myself. I really didn't know what I was missing when I was mad at Carlos. He was an amazing friend, and it would hurt to loose him again.

I walk into me and Kendall's room, to find Kendall lying down, staring at the ceiling.

"I listened to you and Carlos for four hours straight" he says, sitting up. "It's good to have you guys back".

I give him a warm smile. "Thanks. I didn't know it was that long. I guess we were having to much fun".

"You do realize we have to get up at 6 to go to Roque Records, right?" he asks.

I look at the clock. 11:13.

"Yea, let's hit the hay".

"Who says that anymore, Loges?"

I just laugh, and grab my Pajamas from the closet. I walk into the bathroom, and take off my current clothes, throwing on my striped sweat pants, and my t-shirt.

I brush my teeth, looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't know why I needed to look at myself to brush my teeth, I guess it was just a habit.

"Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide, Whooaooaoh" I sang while spitting.

When I look up, I raise my eyebrows in confusion. Since when did I have a nametag?

I look closer in the mirror at the piece of paper taped to my shirt.

'Choices are wise, but only for the fools'

I gasp. A fortune? 

I peel the piece of paper away, and look at it more closely. There was a finger print on them. An orange finger print.

So I wasn't crazy. They weren't appearing by themselves, someone was placing them!

I grab the sink to make sure I don't faint, because it sure felt like it.

I wipe the bead of sweat that was rolling off my forhead, and hurry out of the bathroom, suddenly feeling like I was being watched.

I hurry and get under my covers. My breathing. Not talking. Only listening. I sit there for a full 30 minutes before I hear a knock on our bedroom door.

I was to scared to peak my head out, so I just stayed there, freezing when I hear the door open. Hearing someone walking up to my bed, my breathing quickens.

"Aaagghh!" I shout when someone shakes my shoulders.

"Logie, calm down. I couldn't get to sleep".

"Carlos? You scared the math facts out of me!"

I glare at him as he tries to stifle in his laughter.

"Sorry".

I sigh. "It's cool. Why can't you sleep?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Beats me…I was wondering if I could uh…"

"Oh, yea sure".

I scoot over to give him some room, and he climbs in. I was relieved. At least I wasn't alone.

I turn my back to him so he wouldn't see that I was still awake.

"Logan?"

"Yea?"

"I'm going to miss you when you leave"

"Yea, yea I know. I wish I didn't have to go but-"

"It's your dream" he finishes.

I turn towards him.

He looks me in the eye, giving me his begging look. He only gave me that look when he really wanted something, but I didn't understand. What could he want?

As I look at him for a few more seconds, I get it.

"Carlos, if you're going to miss me so much…why don't you go back to Minnesota with me?"

_line line line line line_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I sit up, rubbing my eyes, and yawning. I turn over, expecting to see Carlos, but find his side empty. I throw one of my pillows at Kendall's head, and he shoots straight up.

"Dad, where are you going?" he asks sleepily. I sigh. It broke my heart when he had that dream. He rarely had It, and when he did, he talked in his sleep.

"Time to get up, Kendall" I tell him. He looks at me, and gets out of bed.

"Sorry…" he mutters. I don't say anything but give him an apologetic look.

I walk out of the room to be greeted with a hug by Carlos.

"Logan, you're the bestest friend ever!" he says, jumping up and down. I laugh, remembering what I had asked him last night.

"Well, do you?" I ask.

He nods his head excitedly. "Yes! I'll go back with you!" he hugs me again.

"You do realize that we're going to have to tell Gusatvo, Kendall, and James that you're going to".

"They'll get over it!"

Carlos was really excited about going back home. It made me wonder if he ever really wanted to be in BTR in the first place. I did, but it just wasn't me. I wanted to follow in my fathers footsteps.

30 minutes later, we were all dressed and ready to head out.

"I'll meet you guys in the lobby, I forgot the keys" I call.

After they leave I look around the living room for the car keys, finally finding them underneath the couch cushions.

I was about to head out when I heard someone call my name.

"Logan! Out here!"

I spin around to find, the one and only Fredo sitting on the balcony, munching on a bag of Cheetos.

My eyes widen, and I slowly walk over to him.

"How did you get here?"

"I've been here for the past hour" he answers, licking his fingers.

"Logan, listen. You can't take-" he stops to throw another handful of Cheetos in his mouth. "-Carlos to Minnesota with you".

"And why not?"

"Pay attention to the fortune, the one you got last night. It was your decision to take Carlos back with you".

"And?"

"It's a mistake, Logan. You have to leave him here!" I wipe my face off.

"Okay, dude? You're spraying Cheetos all over me!"

"Sorry. I love Cheetos. Look at my fingers! There will never be a day that passes by where my fingers aren't orange, man".

I stare at him. "I see, and thank you for the important piece of information. But obviously, I don't care for any of it. If you'll excuse me…"

I turn to walk away.

"Listen, Logan! You're only putting Carlos in-"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence, because I had slammed the door in his face.

A/N- Whoopsie…looks like Fredo made a little mistake by telling Logan about his Cheeto obsession…wonder where that's going to go. Haha, guys? 1 more review until 100! Let's make it happen! I love you, and I will update within the next 3 days!

**And I don't own anything I mentioned in this chapter, like twilight, cheetos, wii, and anything else. And can you BELIEVE Carlos is going with Logan?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Never!**

**A/N- I'm baaaaack! And this time, for good! Did you miss me? I missed you guys too!**

**We have a lot of catching up to do, and I have a lot of reading to catch up on. Wow, I feel freaking fantabulous. Anybody else have a good night's rest? Well I did! Haha, so about this story, this is the last chapter…JUST KIDDING. I never want to end this, but I have to someday. But seriously, I'm going to give you the highlights of this story, so just in case you forgot it, you won't have to go back and read the entire thing. I'll only tell you the highlights of the most important chapters though.**

**Chapter 2-Logan was involved in car accident.**

**Chapter 8-Logan realized the fortunes came true.**

**Chapter 10-Logan found out Carlos was the cause of his car accident, by reading Katies Diary.**

**Chapter 12-The cookies fortune finally comes through for Logan, making him a pro on the ice.**

**Chapter 13-Letter is invited to go to an early orientation at the 'University of Medicine', back in Minnesota. **

**Chapter14-Carlos and Logan find Fredo working at Mcdonalds.**

**Chapter15-everything is explained.**

**Chapter 16-Logan and Carlos are buddies again!**

**Chapter17-Logan invites Carlos to go back to Minnesota with him, Fredo gives Logan a warning.**

**So that's pretty much it, your memory should be refreshed by now! On with the chapter!**

**LOGAN'S POV**

"So basically…"

"I'm kind of…" Carlos tries to explain.

"Carlos is going with me back to Minnesota…" I tell Gustavo, Kendall, James, and Kelly. We had already told Mama Knight and Katie. Mama Knight was devastated, and Katie didn't care.

For 2 whole minutes the room was silent, and Kelly hands Gustavo the aspirin pill.

"This is some kind of joke right? Are we being punk'd?" Kendall asks, looking around the room for cameras.

I slowly shake my head.

"But why-, how come-, Carlos?" James asks, I could see he was speechless.

"You're not going back. End of Discussion." Gustavo is about to get up to leave, before Kelly pulls him back down.

"Yea, I am going back! I don't wanna be here anymore, yea, at first it was fun, but it's not something I wanna do for the rest of my life! Like Kendall, he wants to be a professional hockey player, so why is he still here?"

"I'm here because if hockey doesn't work out for me, which it will, then this is what I would want to do! You have no excuse for going back, except you wanna be with Logan. You can never decide things on your own!"

Carlos and Kendall glare at each other.

"So you're going back?" James asks, Carlos nods. James nods before he shouts "Why would you do this to me! You know this is my dream, and you're ruining it for me!"

"Exactly James, this is your dream, not ours!" I shout, defending Carlos.

"It's not even Kendall's, but he's only staying because he feels sorry for you!".

"That's not true!" Kendall pipes in.

"And the worst part is you decided without asking what we think!" James says.

"The truth is, even if you guys didn't want us to go, we were gonna leave anyway!" I shout.

"Why can't you just accept that?"

"I can't accept it, because you're leaving with the person who tried to KILL YOU!"

And that was when the first punch was thrown. Carlos and James were now on the floor, and Kendall jumped in to pry Carlos off of James.

"Hey don't hurt him!" I shout at Kendall, and tackle him to the ground.

Soon it was an all out war. Shouting, kicking, screaming, punching. "It's for the best!" I say through gritted teeth.

It took Gustavo to break me and Kendall up, and it took Freight Train to break up James and Carlos. We all had a few bumps and bruises, James came out with his hair a mess and a bloody nose from where Carlos punched him, and I guess James punched Carlos because had a busted lip.

I grab Carlos by the arm, and he winces. "We're done here. Come on Carlos, let's go finish your packing" I say, and we walk out of the studio.

**KENDALL'S POV**

Kelly had came back with an ice pack for James's nose. "Are you alright?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

"We weren't suppose to fight. How did it come down to all of this?" he asks.

"I know. We've never had a physical fight before. Things got out of hand" I tell him, wrapping a arm around his shoulders. "So Gustavo, what now?" I had noticed he had barely said a word.

"Kelly, make up some flyers. Big time rush auditions" he says quietly, before he and Kelly leave the room.

Me and James just sit there for a minute in silence. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it looked as if he just realized something.

"We need to go back to the apartment, now" he says, and he runs out of Roque records, with me close behind.

"We'll never get there before them if we don't run faster!"

I sigh, and catch up to James. About 3 minutes later, we were up in apartment 2J, and I was exhausted. Which was kind of stupid when we realized about a dozen cabs passed us up.

"Why did we race back here?" I ask him.

He walks into me and Logan's room, and starts rummaging through things.

"You gave that elbow crème to Fredo, remember?"

"Yea, I know. I'm just looking."

I lie down on my bed, and notice something. "Hey, has anyone been in the apartment?"

James shrugs and shakes his head. "I don't think so, why?"

"Because I had a bag of Cheetos lying right here!"

James raises an eyebrow, and scratches his head. "Who would break into an apartment to steal Cheetos?"

"I would".

I jump about 2 feet in the air when I hear the voice. We both spin around, to find Fredo standing in the doorway.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" James asks.

He throws the empty bag onto Kendall's lap, and shuts the door.

"I need to talk, to both of now, now". He locks the door, and takes a few steps towards us.

**JAMES'S POV**

And that's when I notice it. The tiny white piece of paper sitting on the dresser.

"I found it" I tell Kendall.

"Found what?"

"It was the last fortune Logan got".

'A Dubious friend might be an enemy in camouflage'.

After reading over the fortune a few more times, my head snaps up.

"Carlos is gonna try and hurt Logan again!" I shout, showing them the fortune. I watch Fredo's eyes widen.

"This wasn't Logan's last fortune…" Fredo starts. "It's his next one."

And the room goes silent.

"But wait, remember how you were telling us that stuff that happened at your restaurant a few years ago? And how that women's husband murdered her? This was the same exact fortune that she got that day" Kendall points out.

"I thought you said no two fortune were alike?" I ask him.

He nervously laughs and rubs the back of his neck. "Uhm, yea…about that. I may have forgot to mention the part where my printer was acting up, and some fortunes have duplicates…".

**A/N- Da Da Daaaaaaaa! Wow, what a shocker, right? I wonder what's gonna happen next, but, next chapter, you'll learn something totally unexpected! I'm really liking where I'm heading with this, and I know you will too. I'll update sometime later today, or tonight when I'm bored. Oh, and please review, telling me how you liked my come back chapter? It would mean a lot! I'm coming up with some new story ideas BTW. Look out for those.**

**Gosh, I'm forgetting something. It was important, too. Oh well. Seeya later!**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Sorry guys, It took me a while to write this chapter, and I had to help my brother pack his things the past few days. He moved out yesterday! Luckily, he gave me a few things he didn't want, and it's really cool because he loves to make electrical things out of pretty much everything! I miss him…He says He'll visit like every 7 days and on Holidays but still! At least I get his room, which is like 3x bigger than mine! If you're reading this, Josh…Burnnnn.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I just want to let you Know…that…I used your toothbrush!" James tells me, and Kendall elbows him in his side.

"Okay, okay. Logan and Carlos, I'm sorry I didn't support you on your decisions, and Carlos I'm sorry I accidentally gave you a busted lip" James says, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Yea, me too" Kendall says. He was never really good at apologies. Me and Carlos look at each other, before saying simultaneously "And?"

James and Kendall's eyes widen, and I hold in my laughter.

"Oh, Uhm, well, we'll be more than happy to help you pack, but sad to see you go, and.." Kendall looks at James for a little help.

"And Kendall and I will try our best to Uhm, Uh…"

Me and Carlos laugh before laying a hand a hand on their shoulders. When Carlos lays a hand on Kendall's shoulder, he flinches. That's weird.

"Shut up, you're making a fool out of yourselves" I tell them and they laugh.

"So we're cool?"

"Yea, we're cool".

"Good, I've been wanting to play Chicken in the pool all day" James says, and we head to our rooms to change into our swim trunks and sunglasses.

I had to admit, in 5 days, I would be back in Minnesota, where it snowed at least 3 times every month, and not here, in sunny LA. I was going to miss the sun, the pool, Camille, all my friends, and even Mr Bitters strangely.

I take a deep breath, and breath in the smell of chloride as we step outside. It was really crowded today.

But luckily, only a few people in the pool, and most of them were tanning, soaking up the sun.

"I call Logan to be on my team!" James shouts.

**KENDALL'S POV**

I Knew why James had called Logan. If Carlos and Logan were on the same team, now would be a good time for Carlos to hurt him. I hated being mad at Carlos when he didn't even know I was mad at him. I had to show him in some type of way, that he was about to do something wrong.

"Kendall You're with me" Carlos says, and I force out a groan.

He raises an eyebrow, and climbs onto my shoulders. "You okay?"

"Well, I'm on a team with you, so obviously not" I say through gritted teeth. I didn't mean for it to sound that mean.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll try and win this time' he says.

So, he thought I was talking about Chicken. But it was true. Carlos lost every time we played.

As I lift my head up, I gasp when I saw who Carlos was going against.

"Hey, Uhm, James, maybe you should be on Logan's shoulders" I tell him, hoping he would get the point.

"Nah, that wouldn't be much of a challenge" James laughs and Carlos just glares playfully at him….I think. He was on top of me so I wasn't sure what he was doing.

_Calm down, Kendall. Carlos wouldn't hurt Logie in the middle of broad daylight_.

I sigh in relief at the though.

"Okay, on 3!" I call to James on the other side of the pool.

"3! 2! 1!" And we run towards each other. It was kinda hard to run in water, but we manage.

As Logan smacks into Carlos, I almost topple over but catch my balance. I look at James, telling him to go easy, but he's looking up at Logan, with this look in his eye. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I laugh when Logan slaps Carlos across the cheek, and Carlos pulls his arm in return.

"Fight to the death!" Carlos shouts.

"Yea, no kidding", I mutter.

By now we had attracted quite an audience. Everyone at the palm woods loved Chicken.

Some by standers had given Carlos a water gun, and Logan a pool noodle. Logan was smacking him across the head, while Carlos squirted water into Logan's eyes.

I groan when James catches his balance. Finally, when Logan wasn't looking, Carlos shoved Logan, making him and James topple over. I sigh and close my eyes in defeat, but pop them open when I hear the sickening crack of Logan's head hitting the pool side.

A few screams rang in my ears, and I push Carlos off my shoulder, and make my way to the side of the pool. Some people had jumped in to see if Logan was Okay.

"Logan!" I shout. "Give him some space" I tell everybody, and they step back a few feet.

"Logan can you hear me?" I shout into his ear. After ten seconds, I don't hear a response.

"Call for an ambulance!" I shout to somebody, anybody. Since my face was wet they couldn't notice the tears running down my face.

Within minutes Logan was being loaded into the ambulance, and mom decided to drive with him. I told her I would take her van.

As the crowd dies down, although every one is still in shock, me, James and Carlos pile into the BTR mobile.

"I didn't even push him that hard!" Carlos says, crying his eyes out.

And then I realized something scary. He was right. I saw the whole thing. Carlos only shoved Logan in the shoulder the tiniest bit.

So only one thought ran through my mind.

_Did Logan do it to himself?_

**A/N-Sorry this chapter was a bit on the boring side, but this one has a lot to do with next chapter. And for making you wait a hole 3 days, I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow, PROMISE! Got it? So, review, tell me what you think, and if you need me, I'll be invading your fridge, haha.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- You see? I kept my promise. I hope you guys like this chapter…it took me a bit to think it up…I'm really sorry you guys. I'm so sad right now, so let's just go on with the chapter.**

**KENDALL'S POV**

I was the first one that got inside the hospital, James and Carlos close behind me. I look around, and find my mom in the waiting room, talking to the doctor. When she spots us, she runs over, kissing each of our foreheads.

"Logan? How is he?"

"Logan will be just fine. I was just telling Mrs Knight that Logan had no concussion, but he does have quite a bump on the head. It could've been far worse, though" The doctor tells us, walking over.

"Great. That-That's good. Oh, he leaves for a flight, in a couple of days, will he be okay o make it?" I ask him.

He laughs and nods his head.

"Calm down, he'll be perfectly fine to make his flight. But I want him to take aspirin for his headaches, and wrap a bag of ice in a towel, and have him lay it on his head gently when he complains of pain"

"Thanks Dr…Navensah" I say, reading off the name tag.

'You have a funny last name" Carlos pipes in, and I couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

"So, are we free to go?" James asked. I didn't know why he sounded a bit irritated.

"Yea, I'll send Logan out in a second, but first Mrs Knight has to sign some paper work. The doctor hands mom the clipboard, and she digs a pen out of her purse. Minutes later, he returns with Logan by his side.

"Hey buddy, you alright?"

'Yea, I'm great actually. They gave me some kind of medicine, that made the pain vanish completely.

"Glad to hear it" I tell him.

After mom was done filling out the papers, we pile into the van, and go back to the Palmwoods.

**CARLOS'S POV**

"So, you guys wanna play some video games?" I ask.

"No, me and James have to talk to Logan. About stuff the doctor said, you know. You wouldn't like that" Kendall says and I nod.

"You're right, I wouldn't."

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Why'd you guys drag me in here?" I ask. Kendall closes the door behind him, and he and James motion for me to sit on the bed.

"Logan, we have something to tell you" James says.

"When all of us got into that fight yesterday, and when you and Carlos went back to the palm woods, me and James tried to get there before you, which we did" Kendall explains.

"So?"

"So, we went into your room, and I found this, your next fortune" James says, giving me a white slip of paper he found on the dresser.

'A dubious friend may be an enemy in camouflage'.

"But this is-"

"The same fortune that woman got a few years ago" Kendall finishes my sentence.

"What does it mean?"

"Dude, you can't be around Carlos anymore".

"But we're cool now, he wouldn't try and do this" I try and convince myself.

"That's what we thought" James said.

I stare at the fortune in my hand in disbelief. So it was happening all over again.

"What,what do I do?" I ask, hand trembling.

"Tell Carlos he can't go back to Minnesota with you" James answers quickly.

I realized he was right. Carlos wasn't my friend after all. He was trying to hurt me again, but I didn't know why. He was evil, who looked stupid on the outside but was a horrible person underneath all that skin and bones. How could he do that to me?

"We're here for you, Logan. We're not gonna let anybody, or anything hurt you again" Kendall tells me, and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Logan, let's go watch some Tv".

I follow James and Kendall outside, and join Katie on the couch. Carlos must've went to get a smoothie.

"James, you should make us a couple of home-made milkshakes" Kendall suggest. James takes a peek at Logan before nodding.

"That's a great idea…"

**KATIE'S POV**

As James gets up to go to the kitchen, I watch him. I don't know why. But lately he's been acting mysterious.

He gets out 4 large cups, and straws. And takes the top off the blender, and fills it with vanillla and chocolate icecream, milk, ice, and whipped cream. Just an ordinary recipe.

As he fills up the first 3 cups, he stops at the last one. He opens the cabinet where we keep our cleaning supplies, and pulls out a bottle of clear liquid, and I recognized it right away. Mom usually used that stuff to clean rubs, and it smelled like alcohol.

I watch as he unscrews the cap, and pours about half a cup of it into the last cup, then pours the milkshake, mixing it with the straw.

He puts them on a tray, and passes them out. And I gasp when he hands Logan the one he messed with.

What was James trying to do! Logan mixes his around, to get all the chunks of ice cream melted, and was about to position his mouth at the edge of the straw.

I saw James watching him, a sly grin on his face.

Without thinking, I jump Logan, grab his glass and chuck it against the wall.

"Katie!" Logan yells, and Kendall helps me off of him.

"What was that all about?"

I look at James to find him glaring at me, and suddenly it all fit together like a puzzle.

**A/N- Okay, this chapter was interesting, and honestly, I think next chapter will be my fave. But, I wanna grab you guy's attention real quick, and talk to you about something. Bullying, and cyber bullying. I was watching this one movie starring Emily Osment, called 'CyberBully' have any of you guys ever seen it? SPOILER!**

**Well, during the movie, the girl she was playing, was trying to commit suicide, because someone had hacked her profile on this one website, and started saying all this stuff about her friends, and guys, and her life, and everybody started turning on her, posting all this nasty stuff on her wall, and one day she couldn't take it anymore. So, I looked up more research on the topic, and 1 in 3 teenagers commit suicide because of someone bullying them. They took their own lives, just because of another person's words. I went on you tube, and turns out, there are a HANDFUL of videos, where it shows you people's suicide notes, the last words they wrote before they killed themselves! And a family, or friend posted the video, to show the pain they went through. Guys, go to YouTube, and look up:**

'**A Cyber Bullying Suicide Story-Ryan Halligan age 13'**

**This video is about a man who talks to hundreds of schools, about how his son commited suicide. Look up:**

'**I Lost A Sister To Suicide:Stories and Confessions'**

**If you see, or even know somebody being bullied, tell an adult as soon as possible. You could save a life. Kids and teens shouldn't have to go to school, afraid they're going to get beat up, or go through life, living in fear. I will be 100 percent honest. When I was younger, yea I was bullied. But, thankfully I had lots of help, and the bullies backed off once I stood up for myself. You may think that killing yourself is the only way out, but trust me, it's not. If you have an issue, please PM me and we'll talk about it. I'll try and help you in every way I can. Suicide isn't the only answer! **

**You can get help, from friends, family, even a therapist. I will be posting stories, that has to do with bullying and cyber bullying. Thank you guys for listening, I just thought I had to be heard about this topic.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Hey, Guys. This chapter I think is going to be really good! And last chapter really surprised some people, and I got quite a few reviews! So thank you to my reviewers: Sir RCCS, XxXSilentScreamerXxX, jenizzleoffdachain, AngelBreeze, Anonymous reviewer, Anonymous Skrtle,**

**And Robin-n-Hoodie. And for anybody who put this story on their alerts or favorites, thanks so much! It took me a bit to write this chapter up. Hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy!**

**KATIE'S POV**

"I-I just Uhm, I thought-"

"You thought what?" Kendall asks. I panic. I couldn't think up a good lie on the spot.

"I just thought I saw a bug in there" I tell him slowly, although it sounded like I was convincing myself.

He seemed to believe me, and I help Logan clean up my mess, while everyone else disappears to their room.

"I'm really sorry" I mutter to him.

"Uhm, it's okay. Now tell me the truth. Why did you really throw my shake against the wall?"

Should I tell him? He didn't trust me anymore, and he probably wouldn't believe me, but maybe he would. Maybe, just maybe, I could take the chance.

"Logan, James messed with your drink" I lay my towel down and face towards him.

His eyes widen. "Oh man! Did he spit in it again?" he asks.

I jus shake my head, go over to our cleaning cabinet, and pull out the spray James put in his shake.

"I saw him pour about half of this stuff in your drink while he was making it. That's why I threw it against the wall, to protect you".

He looks at me, and then at the container in my hand.

"That's not possible" he chuckles, and I roll my eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, just forget it" I tell him. After we were done cleaning the wall, I watch Logan go into his room, and I put our towels away, then I head in mine.

"Ahhhhhh!" I scream, nearly at the top of my lungs.

I put my hand to my heart, and back away near the door.

"Fredo! What are you doing here?" I shout.

'Katie are you okay?" Kendall calls from his room.

"Uh, y-yea, I just saw a spider! Don't worry I smashed it!" I lie.

Fredo motions for me to sit on the chair across from my bed.

"We need to talk".

"About?"

"You saw, him, right?"

"W-what are you talking about?" I stutter.

"Stop acting stupid! You saw James, didn't you?"

I sigh in defeat, and sit there awkwardly.

"Yea, I did. I tried to tell Logan just a minute ago, but he didn't believe me. Fredo, James is trying to hurt Logan, but I don't know why".

"I do, at least, I think I do. I saw James mess with Logan's drink too, but, when they were playing Earlier today, Carlos wasn't the one who caused Logan to fall. I watched them the entire time. The moment Carlos hit Logan in the shoulder, James forcefully threw Logan off his back, and made him hit his head. Look, right here-"

Fredo pulls something out of his pocket, and lays it in my hand.

'A dubious friend may be an enemy in camouflage.'

"What about it?" I ask.

"This was Logan's next, last fortune, and me, Kendall, and James all thought that the fortune meant Carlos-"

"B-but, it's really-"

"James" he finishes.

"So, that explains it. I understand now" I tell him. He looks quizzical, so I explain.

"James doesn't want Logan to go to Med school, right? And he knows that he can't stop Carlos from going back with Logan. So, he's trying to do whatever he can to make Logan stay. And he knows that if Logan stays, Carlos stays" I tell him.

He nods his head and strokes his invisible beard.

"I'll talk to Logan in the morning, but keep a close eye on James, Katie" he tells me and I just nod.

He climbs out the window in my room, and climbs over to the balcony before he's out of sight.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I walk out of my room, to make myself some chocolate milk, since I couldn't enjoy my milkshake.

'Thanks, Katie' I mutter.

I freeze when the front door opens, and closes, and Carlos walks in.

"Oh, it's you" I say through gritted teeth.

"Yea, what time is it?"

'About 8 o'clock." I answer. He nods and sits down at the counter.

"Where were you for the past hour?"

"I got in troubles by Bitters" he says casually, and gets a banana out of the fruit bowl.

"Yea, you seem to cause a lot of trouble, lately" I say, and slam my hand on the counter. He jumps at my action, and raises his eyebrow.

"You uh, you okay there Logie?'

'Don't call me that, only my friends call me that!' I shout.

"We are friends. We're almost even best friends" he says.

"No, you see, that's where you're wrong. For a minute there, I actually forgave you for what you did, after all the times you told me you were sorry, and how much I mean to you".

"You do mean something to me" he says.

I guess my voice was a little louder than needed, because James and Kendall were standing in the room dooways.

"Yea, I must mean a whole lot to you, if you stab me in the back, and start to do it all over again!"

"Do what all over again?" By now Carlos was shouting.

"Fine, since you wanna play stupid, I'll tell you. You're planning to hurt me again, aren't you? I was actually giving you a chance, I even invited you to go back with me, but now I can't, because I can't even trust you!"

"What are you talking about? Who told you that?" he asks.

"Carlos, just stop! I can't believe you!"

**KATIES'S POV**

I jump off of my bed after hearing non stop yelling, and peek outside my door, to see Logan and Carlos arguing in the kitchen.

I look over at Kendall, whose glaring at Carlos, and then at James, whose smirking.

_Oh no, _I think.

"Logie, I would never try and do that to you again!"

"But you are! And I don't even know why" Logan says, voice a lot calmer now.

"I'm not, I promise you. You think I wanna loose you as a friend again?' Carlos asks.

"Dude, just, go unpack your stuff. You're not coming back with me" Logan says.

Carlos sits there, motionless, and from here I could still see the tears in his eyes.

This was terrible. Logan was blaming the wrong person. And I couldn't just stand there and watch.

"Stop!" I shout, and make my way into the kitchen. I feel all of there eyes on me, and that's when mom walks in.

"Katie, what's going on?" she asks, but I ignore her.

"Logan, you have to take Carlos back with you" I tell him, forcing myself not to cry over this.

"But he-"

"He didn't do it! I tried to tell you. Carlos wasn't the one who made you hit your head in the pool earlier, and I told you the real reason why threw your drink against the wall. You have the wrong guy! I was talking to fredo a few minutes ago, and-"

I stop talking. I could feel James' eyes glaring into the back of my head. I wasn't going to show myself as some weak pre-teen. I take a deep breath, and look directly at James.

"And Fredo told me that he saw you guys playing Chicken. He saw Carlos bump you off your shoulder, but that's not it. You know how you told me Carlos barely even hit Logan, Kendall?" I ask him, and he nods.

I direct my attention back to James.

"James forcefully threw you off your shoulders at the exact moment Carlos hit you, to make it seem like it was his fault. Didn't you, James?"

"Katie, you sound-"

"Crazy?" I finish Logan's sentence.

"Just hear me out. James, look me right in the eye, and tell me that you didn't mess with Logan's drink" I ask him, practically shouting.

I bends down, so he was at my level, and looks me dead in the eye.

"Katie, I didn't mess with Logan's drink" he tells me. "Have a good time making everyone believe you, 'cause they won't" I gasp because he whispers the second part.

I pound on James's chest with my small fist, but I hit pretty hard, so I nearly knocked the air out of him.

"Katie!"

Kendall rushes over to pull me off of him.

"Guys! That's enough screaming for one night! Everyone go to bed, now!" Mom yells, and we retreat to our rooms.

**CARLOS'S POV**

Katie was trying to protect me. Somehow, I think I believed her. About all that stuff she was saying.

I watch James as he climbs into bed.

"She was right, wasn't she?" I ask him.

He makes himself comfortable under the covers before he answers.

"100 percent".

**A/N- Wow. Next chappie up tomorrow or Wednesday, don't forget to review, and seeya later!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Haha, I totally forgot I was suppose to update this yesterday. Oh well. Can't undo the past or whatever they say! And guys, I was looking up some organizations about bullying on the web, and I had an amazing one-shot idea! AND, I also have a multi-chap story idea, that I think will rock your socks! I'm so excited about it. And OMG! New season of Jersey Shore starts tonight! It's gonna be a blast in a glass! Haha. Geez. Guys, are you just as excited about 'The Hunger Games' movie as I am! May the odds be forever in your favor! On with the story, Homie G.**

**CARLOS'S POV**

I pull my suitcases that held my stuff out of the closet, and start to put things back in my dresser. Logan left in 4 days to catch his flight, and that wouldn't be enough time to convince Logan that Katie was telling the truth.

"Carlos's where's my shampoo?" James asks, annoyed. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Where obviously you've used it because I can smell your hair from the kitchen!" he says.

"It's in the bathroom cabinet! All you have to do is look, James'

"Why look when I can just asks?". He sits down on the bed, and watches me unpack.

"May I help you?' I ask him. I roll my eyes when I see he's trying to hold In laughter.

"It's just kind of funny. How I ruined your friendship with Logan, and how he's making you stay? He practically ripped your plane ticket in front of your face" he says, shrugging.

"Why are you doing this!" I shout, louder than needed. It was morning, and Me and James were the only ones in the apartment.

"Carlos, you know exactly why I'm doing this, m'kay? All you had to do was choose to stay behind in the first place. All the auditions we've had for BTR were blunts. Gustavo said, if just one of you would change your mind about going back, then we could just be a trio. But I knew you wouldn't stay. That's why I'm doing all of this. Maybe Logan can stay, and you can leave" he says, with a bright smile.

"But why would you just out of the blue tell me that Katie was right?"

"Because, eventually Logan will get annoyed with you and Katie coming up to him, trying to explain things every 5 minutes, so he'll get tired of the both of you, which will make me a happy camper".

"But, Logan's your best friend! Why are you doing this?"

"Logan is my best friend. I love him like a brother. I j-I just don't want him to l-leave me" he says, and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

I felt kind of bad for him.

"So, it's me you don't like, right?" I ask calmly, ready for his answer.

"Pretty much, man. You hurt Logan, and put him in the hospital! You don't know what you put me through, praying every night that the doctor would call, telling us he could come home the next day. I- When he was mad at you, I was glad. You don't deserve a friend like Logan. And trust me, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Logan doesn't leave my side, and is safe".

"He's not safe, because your purposely hurting him!"

"I'm taking matters into my own hand. And if you step in my way, I'll hurt you just like you hurt Logan".

I stand there shocked, before I hear the front door open and close. "James, you here?" We hear Logan's voice.

"Coming Logie!" he calls, as if our conversation never happened.

I needed to tell Logan about it, though. He needed to know everything that just happened.

Before James reaches the door, I jump on his back, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing get off of me!"

I climb over him, and reach for the doorknob, but he grabs my leg and pulls me back. I kick him in the side, which doesn't seem to effect him. So I pull his hood up over his eyes, and pull the strings together. He quickly recovers, and practically throws me to the ground. I shake off my dizziness, and climb on top of him, sitting on his stomach. I raise my fist into the air-

"Carlos what are you doing?" Logan shouts, dropping the bags he was carrying. He pushes me off of James, and helps him up.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Uhm, I think my wrist might be sprained. He beat me up pretty bad" By the sound of his over the top wincing, I could tell he was faking.

"Here, follow me into the kitchen, and I'll put some ice on it. Doesn't seem to be swollen so you just avoided a trip to the hospital my friend" Logan says smiling. He loved it when he was Mr Doctor of the house.

"Logan-" I start.

"Save it. Come on James" Logan says, and they leave me in the room alone. James looks over his shoulder and glares at me.

"Intense" I hear a familiar voice. I look out my bedroom window to see no one other than Fredo.

"What now?" I ask, cleary teary.

"What? I can't just drop by to say hi?" he asks. I look at him with a 'I'm not buying it' look, and he sighs.

"Okay, fine. I know you're innocent, man" he says.

"Well, Duh!"

"And I'm gonna try and talk to Logan for you".

"No, he won't believe you".

"How can he not believe me? He knows I've been observing him from afar, I've seen everything" he says.

He climbs into the room, and takes a white slip of paper out of his pockets, and looks around the room for a minute, before finally placing it in the page Logan was on in his medical novel.

"Don't read that" he tells me.

"You've been the one whose been placing the fortunes?" I ask him, and he nods.

"Yea, I can't believe Logan thought they were magically appearing" he says and snickers. I just shrug and plop down on the bed.

"So, Logan leaves in 4 days. How are you gonna make me and him cool by then?" I ask.

"I'm not gonna try and make Logan forgive you. That's not my job. I just handle all the cookie drama, not what goes on in you guys' personal lives".

"Well, that's just great" I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"But, I do have an idea".

"What is it?" I ask, probably to eagerly.

"What if we can catch James in the act?" He pulls something out of his jacket pocket, and holds out a camcorder.

**JAMES'S POV**

Catch me in the act? Were they that stupid? I press my ear further against the door, and I only hear pieces of their conversation now, since they've lowered their voices.

"_Katie…room…pool…yea that was a good episode…no way…James is an idiot…plan" _Is what I mange to hear.

"It's a shame you guys really don't know how smart I am" I say to myself.

"James, what are you doing buddy?" Logan asks from the kitchen.

"Oh, Uhm..you know, I just…Wow, basically I was just listening..to the door" I say, knocking on the wood a few times.

He just chuckles and heads for the bathroom.

**CARLOS'S POV**

"He's been listening" Fredo tells me, after we hear the knocks on the other side of the door.

"Follow me into the bathroom" he says, grabbing and pulling me by the arm.

"So what do we do now? He pretty much knows our plan" I say, shutting the bathroom door.

"Trust me, Carlos. The fortunes will take care of that".

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He just laughs, and shakes his head.

"Carlos, avoid James the rest of the day, I think I have something in mind".

**A/N- Okay, so I really enjoyed writing this chapter. James thinks he so smart because he found out their plan, little does he know that Fredo and Carlos changed it last minute. Next chapter will be VERY interesting! I can hardly wait for it! And now, here's my summary of my coming soon multi-chap story, 'Karma'. **

**Karma: The heart wrenching and gut churning tale, about a group of kids who murder the school bully.**

**It's actually based on a real old timey movie sort of, which I think is really neat, and It will be for Big Time Rush. Thanks to all my reviews: Robin-n-Hoodie, donseano, Anonymous Skrtle, spazzyjazzy843, AngelBreeze, and Sir RCCS. Love ya guys! Don't forget to review, and my new story 'Karma' will be out real soon! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Yay, I'm updating! Sorry for not doing it yesterday, something came up. Thanks to all my reviewers last chapter: Marlushka, Sir RCCS, Anonymous Skrtle, ShayminFan37, and AngelBreeze! Love all you guys! But, sadly to say, I have something devastating to tell all of you! This story will be ending, on chapter 30...or less! Depending how long the chapters are from this point on. Anyone know why 30 is such a special number? Haha, just guess. **

**LOGAN'S POV**

I bandage up James' wrist, although it was perfectly fine. He was probably just paranoid. Now he was down in the lobby, probably showing off his gauze, getting sympathy from girls. I laugh at the thought.

I grab a bottle of soda from the fridge, and lay down on the orange sofa. It wasn't until I heard the ruffling from inside the swirly slide that I knew Carlos would be down here in half a second.

"Where's James" he asks.

"Lobby".

"Logan, we need to talk" he says, in a voice so child like, I felt sorry for him for a split second.

"What now? I'm busy!" I snap. He takes a step back.

"Logan, when I tell you this, you have to believe me, okay?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"Name one reason why I should believe what you're about to say".

"Because, he has proof". I jump and turn around, to find Fredo climbing inside the apartment from the balcony.

"Dude, stop doing that!"

"Stop acting like it's new" Fredo mutters.

"What? What do you guys want?"

"Logan I need to talk to you" Katie walks in the apartment, and stops when she sees all 3 of us.

"Looks like you guys beat me to it, huh?" she asks. Carlos shakes his head. shake my head. "He's to stubborn to listen to anybody"

She just nods, walks over to me, and pinches onto to one of myears.

'Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I whines.

"Will you listen now?" Fredo asks, and I. nods slowly. Carlos gives Katie a look, and she let's go.

"Fine, but make it quick. I don't want to be here all day".

We all take a deep breathe, which was really weird.

"So basically…" Katie starts.

"James…"

"Is trying to kill you" Fredo says casually. I snap my head up snaps at this, and so does Carlos and Katie.

"I wouldn't say _kill_" I explain.

"Just hurt you badly enough, so you won't go back to Minnesota" Katie says,

"You guys are driving me crazy with this. James is only trying to protect me, from all of you!" I shout.

**CARLOS'S POV**

"He's not the one trying to protect you! We are! How could you be so gullible? James is twice my size, if anything, he should've 'broken' my wrist!" I say, emphasizing the word 'broken'.

He thought it over for a second or two, then opens his mouth, but closes it again.

"You see!" Fredo shouts. "I saw the entire fight!".

"Well, when I walked in, Carlos's was on top of James, about to punch him in the face. I think you could've broken his wrist if you wanted to".

"Why do you _think _I was on top of him?" I shout now.

"I don't know! You obviously didn't want him telling me something! Probably about how you were plotting your next way to get rid of me!"

"Actually, Carlos didn't want him hurting you again. Trust me, Logan. As soon as you and James are alone, you'll be struck by a car, or in flames, or mauled by a bear" Katie says.

"That's crazy! Guys, just leave me alone! I can't believe Carlos fooled you two" he says, pointing a finger at Katie and Fredo.

"Carlos wasn't the one who fooled anybody. _James _is fooling _you_, you idiot".

"You know what? I'm done listening to this stuff. I'm leaving. I can't wait until 3 days when I leave, and get away from the three of you" he says harshly, and makes his way to his room.

"Fine! Leave! We don't care about you, anymore! Let James hurt you, and when he does, don't come cryin' to us!" Katie shouts.

"Logan wait-" I was cut off my Fredo, shoving his hand on my mouth.

He watches Logan until he enters his room, and shuts the door.

"We weren't done explaining things to him, yet!" I whisper, when Fredo holds a finger up to his mouth.

"I know. It's all part of the new plan" he tells me. I look at Katie and she nods.

"I'm in on it, too".

"I thought the new plan was-"

"I had a little talk with Katie, and explained what was happening. We changed it up a little bit" he tells me.

They both sigh at the look of confusion on my face, and he continues.

"Carlos, do you remember earlier when we were talking, and I slipped that fortune into Logan's medical novel?" he asks me.

I nod slowly.

"Well," Katie says. "Most likely he'll be reading that same medical novel in a few minutes, after he cools down from what just happened".

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

It surprised me that Fredo was laughing.

"Let's just say, he's not gonna like what he reads on that fortune".

**JAMES' POV**

"That's so sad! I thought Carlos was really cool, but I guess not" a girl, Shelly, says to me. There was another girl with her, but I didn't know her name yet..

"Yea, we all think Carlos is just a pocket full of sunshine, don't we?" I ask.

"Do yourselves a favor, and stay away from him" I say seriously, but playful enough to make them chuckle.

"We sure will. And don't worry, we won't forget to spread the word about what Carlos did to you" they tell me before walking off.

I sigh, happy with myself, and take a sip from my smoothie. Making Carlos the most hated person in the PalmWoods? Check! Now, there was just one more thing left to do.

I pull my phone out of my pocket, and dial Logan's number. He picks up on the 5th ring.

"Hey, Logie!" I say.

"**Hey James". **

"What's wrong?" I ask. I didn't really care about why he was upset, but I was curious.

"**Carlos and Katie, and Fredo I guess".**

"What they do?" I ask. It even scared me how dark my voice sounded.

"**They kept going on and on about how you were trying to hurt me? Crazy, right?"**

"Yea, they're insane. If anything, I'm trying to protect you from them" I say, although I knew it was the other way around.

"**That's what I'm saying! So what's up?"**

"Nothing, I actually just called to see if you wanted to go to the hockey Arena? Maybe you could teach me that move you taught Kendall".

"**Yea, that'd be great. I'll see if Kendall wants to come".**

I roll my eyes. I was hoping it would just be the two of us, so I wouldn't have any witnesses. But, Kendall would be too focused on hockey to pay any attention to us.

"Sounds great, I'm gonna go to this one girls apartment, but I'll meet you guys there at around 2ish" I say. He agrees, we say our good-byes, and hang up.

I was going to need a _really hard _hockey stick. You sure wouldn't want to get his in the head with one of those things.

**LOGAN'S POV**

Talking with James brought my spirits up a bit. I climb onto my bed, and think about what to do. This time a day, nothing was on Tv.

I pull open a drawer, and pull out my medical novel. Once I open to the page I'm on, I pull out my bookma-

Wait, I never used a bookmark. I just folded the very tip of the page. I look closely at the tiny piece of paper, and groan in frustration.

'_Be careful, or you could fall for some trick plays'._

I knew what the fortune meant instantly. Trick Plays were a term used in hockey, so it was obvious James and Kendall were probably going to team up, and go 2 on 1. I just laugh. Fortune was pretty stupid this time. Nothing with real meaning. I just shrug my shoulders, and read for the next hour or so, until it was 2pm.

I get a text message from James, saying he was on his way there, and then I remembered I forgot to ask Kendall. I send him a quick text.

**Logan- Meet me and James at the hockey arena like now. And bad for you two, because I already know what you guys have in store for me.**

I decide to keep on what I'm wearing, and head out the front door, without bothering to tell Carlos or the others where I'm going.

**KENDALL'S POV**

I was already on my way for James. I read the text message I got from Logan, but decide not to respond. James had already told me, anyway.

"So, Carlos isn't coming?" I ask, and James shakes his head.

I just shrug, and continue walking with him.

"So Kendall…" he says. I laugh at weird his voice sounded.

"Yes, James?"

"I got a little present for you".

I look at my elbows and sigh.

"James, I really don't think I need any cream. And sometimes I think you're insulting me when-"

"It's not cream" he says flatly.

"Oh. Well where is it?"

He laughs when I ask this.

"It's already at the rink".

After a few more minutes, we arrive at the arena, and purchase our gear, going into the changing rooms.

"Where is it?" I ask searching around.

He chuckles again, probably at how much of a 5 year old I sounded like.

He steps behind some lockers, and pulls out a case. It was similar to a guitar case, but much skinnier. I had no doubt in my mind it was a stick.

My eyes glisten, and I run for it. I loved these things. I collected them back in Minnesota.

I unzip the case, and gasp.

"James, you did not" whisper, and he shrugs, looking away.

"It's, it's beautiful! It sure weighs a ton!" I smile like an idiot, and playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"Yea, I just thought I should get you a present, and brighten your mood, because what I'm about to tell you, isn't so nice".

The smile vanishes, and I nearly drop the stick, but catch it quickly.

"W-what?" I hated how I stuttered when I was scared.

"Kendall…Jo's cheating on you".

And my heart stops. Or at least I hope I did. It felt like I was about to black out, and my brain suddenly felt cloudy.

"What did you say?" I ask.

He shakes his head sadly. "That's not even the worst part. She's cheating on you with Logan" he tells me slowly.

This time I really do drop my puck. My face turning red. I clench my fist together at my sides. I take deep breathes, something I always do when I'm angry.

"That's, that's not true" I say, hoping he would say 'Fooled You!'.

"When I was in the lobby, Jo and Logan came in, holding hands. Jo reached over, and kissed Logan, on the lips I may say, and then he started looking around, scared they would get caught. I was concerned for you, being the amazing friend I am, and I followed them. They went into Jo's apartment, and when she closed the door, a few minutes later I heard moans and groans coming from her room. Kendall, I think you know what they were doing" He tells me.

"You're not serious" I reply, shaking my head in disgust.

"Kendall, would I ever lie to you" he says, laying a hand on my shoulder. It's true. James never lied to me.

I try to keep the tears from falling, but failed. I was never suppose to cry. My eyes start turning red, I don't know how, but I could feel them starting to puff up.

"James…" I say. He embraces me in a hug, and I sob into his shoulder.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm here. Logan will be here any minute, what are you going to do?" he asks. I suddenly pull away, and pick u the stick, tightening my grip on it.

"Oh no, Kendall. You aren't going to…_hurt Logan, are you?_" he asks me.

"You know I am" I tell him, making my way out of the changing room, him following me.

"So, you're probably going to hurt Logan enough, let's say, to be in the hospital for a few days? And by a few I mean more than 3?" James asks.

I shrug. "When I'm done with him, he'll be lucky enough to get out of the hospital before Christmas" I say, venom dripping from my words.

**JAMES' POV**

I silently laugh to myself. As soon as Logan walked through those doors, it was going to be an all out _War._

**A/N- Yup. By 'you could fall for some trick plays,' the fortune meant that he was going to be tricked.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! There's nothing really to say…so I will see you next chapter! Love ya, squeeze ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Whaddup Brosephs? Yes, I know. You guys are probably insanely mad at me for not updating, but I'm pretty sure this chapter will make up for that. I had some amazing reviewers last chapter, so if you guys reviewed, then guess what? You're now the fudge to my hot fudge sundae! With nuts and sprinkles x) Haha…..Ahem. Last chapter James told Kendall that Logan was sleeping with Jo, which he's not. So this chapter's going to be a bit on the crazy side. You've been warned. And sorry for kind of speeding past the hockey game. There wasn't really much use to it, but- I better stop talking. Enjoy!**

**JAMES' POV**

You see, when Kendall got mad, boy, did he get mad. So as soon as Logan walked through those double doors, it didn't surprise me that within a second, Kendall was chest to chest with him.

"You're my best friend, then you go and stab me in the back like that? How long has it been going on?" Even I slightly cover my ears, because he was shouting so loud.

"Wh-what? _I _don't even know what's going on!" I felt bad for Logan, really. The look of confusion on his face really made me wonder if this was worth it. But, I also didn't want to loose my Best Friend, and my career.

"This is just unbelievable. You, out of all people! And then there's Jo, and our relationship is pretty much over!"

"You're breaking up with Jo? Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I wanted to be her first!"

Logan's eyes widen, and I snicker. He was so helpless right now.

"I thought Jo was still a, you know, v-virgin?" Logan asks, face turning red at the word.

"Wow, Logan. I thought you were smart enough to know that if you're a virgin, that means you've never had-"

"Please, don't finish that sentence! And yes, I know what a virgin is. Why are you bringing this up to me?"

Kendall gives me a look, as if saying 'Is this guy serious right now?' and I shrug, giving him a face that read 'At least you know the truth'.

He turns his attention back to Logan, whose still wondering why Kendall is talking about his sexual encounters with him.

"You ruined it, Logan. Now, I'll never be Jo's first, just because of you and your stupid hormones!" Gosh, Kendall's face was redder than a tomato. I wouldn't shocked if steam came out of his ears right about now.

Logan let's out a tiny laugh, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Y-you think me and J-Jo had sex?" he asks, with a cocky smile on his face.

"Well, y-yea, I mean, that's what Ja-"

"Okay! Enough of this silly stuff, let's get to the game!" I say, realizing Kendall was about to blow my cover. I sigh. 50 bucks out of my pocket for that new hockey stick, that wasn't going to be covered in even a little of Logan's blood. What a downer.

"Hold on, where'd you hear that from?"

"James! He told me he heard you guys…uhm, getting crazy. James never lies to me, and all I want to know is the truth. Logan, did you sleep with Jo?"

"Kendall, look at me. I mean, really look at me. You've known me for years. You know I would never do that to you, and you also know that I'm planning on staying a virgin 'til I'm married. So explain to me, how I could've possibly slept with Jo."

Kendall looks at me, and then at Logan, trying to accumulate the words that came out of Logan's mouth. After a second or two, he sighs, and looks down at the ice, and scoffs.

"Wow, y-you're right. You would never do that to me, would you?" he asks quietly, and Logan shakes his head.

"It kind of upsets me that you actually believed that. Do you not trust me?"

"No, no, Logan I do trust you. I can't believe…I'm sorry, really, I am," Kendall pulls him in for a hug, and Logan raises an eyebrow.

"I'm still really confused. Why did you tell Kendall that I slept with Jo?" he asks looking at me. The question seems to catch Kendall's attention, making him look at me as well, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, so it wasn't you?" I say, trying to play it off. "That's weird. I must've mistaken you for someone else! You know I make those kinds of mistakes" I say, and Logan shakes his head.

'No, you don't".

"Logan, yes I do".

"Who else in the PalmWoods looks like Logan?" Kendall asks.

I snap my fingers. "Guitar dude".

"He looks nothing like me!"

"Hey, it doesn't matter. It was all a big misunderstanding".

"Dude, I was about to kill Logan, and you were just going to watch" Kendall points out.

"You were going to kill me?"

Kendall gives him a pat on the shoulder. "Kind of".

I fake a yawn. "Look, sorry, alright? But the guy really looked like Logan, and the girl really looked like Jo. What can you do? Can we start the game now?"

"Oh!" Kendall looks at me, and gives me a smile. "I get it. It was just a trick, and James stopped it before it got out of hand, right?" he asks, and I stand there in disbelief.

"I bet you just wanted to get me mad, so I could beat Logan" he says, smacking his lips.

"Trick…"I hear Logan mutter, lost in thought.

"Kendall you're so stupid" I say to myself.

"What?"

"I said you're so right! It was a trick, but I didn't want to tell you. Pretty funny, right?" I ask. I couldn't believe Kendall literally got me to the safe zone. Now no questions would be asked.

"Yea, it was pretty smart! But kind of unfair if we have 2 against one. How about me and Logan, first to 5, you go against winner?" Kendall asks me. I nod my head approvingly.

"Sounds good, I'll be in the bleachers watching" I say, skating off the ice.

**KENDALL'S POV**

"I can't believe it. I actually fell for that, I tell Logan, smirking at myself.

"Yea, you fell…for a trick…"he says slowly, murmuring to himself. "Almost like a…"

"Logan, snap out of it" I say, clapping my hands in front of his face. He blinks for a second, before looking at me, laughing.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something". I nod. Probably some math equation on speed and velocity, that had something to do with beating me. I give a cocky smile, because Logan was totally clueless that I had a new trick of my own.

I kiss the puck that was in my hand, and throw it in the air. During the face off Logan got hold off the puck quickly, maneuvering his way down the ice to my goal. Usually, we would have goalies, but since Carlos wasn't here, it wouldn't be a fair game.

I wasn't that much of a fast skater. I was more in the strength then I am speed. James was the best at stealing, passing, and recovering. Carlos was the best at pretty much all of the above.

I shove Logan right when he's about to shoot the puck into my goal, and skate in a circle, turning around, skating towards his end. I look back and he was still recovering from the shock. The steal couldn't have lasted more than a second.

But he was still at my tail, 3 seconds later. I pass the puck back between my stick, making sure he wouldn't steal it. I was focused on the puck, so I wasn't aware that Logan had skated in front of me, and grabbed the puck from under my nose. As he was skating the opposite direction, I decided it was time to use my move.

"Logan, I call this move-" then I stop talking, because I hadn't come up with a name yet.

"The wing span!" I shout, skating my fastest towards Logan. Although the name had nothing to do with the trick, It was still a pretty cool.

I skate around Logan in circles, and I could tell by the look on his face he was already confused.

After doing that a couple of times, I unexpectedly stop, and skate right behind Logan. I hold back my laughter as he looks around for me, and when his eyes aren't on the puck, I snatch it from between his legs, and I skate towards his goal, shooting it in.

We meet in the center of the ice, and he takes off his helmet.

"Where'd you learn that from? You just, like, vanished" he says, eyes glowling. I knew the move wasn't nearly as cool as Logan, but it was pretty amazing.

"I thought it up while I was walking here with James" I say proudly, and he nods.

"So, now we both have a trick play that we can use against other teams!" He High Fives me.

"What's wrong?" I say when his eyes widen, and his hand was still in the air when I took mines down.

"Trick play…" Logan was in that 'faze' again.

"Snap out of it Logan!"

"No, seriously. I just fell…for a trick play…"

I nod. "Uh, yea, you did. I guess" I say, not really catching on.

**LOGAN'S POV**

So, I was an idiot. And Carlos and Katie were right the entire time.

**A/N- Wow. Wasn't expecting that, huh? Pretty insane. Now I can't wait to write next chapter. I'm psyched. Trying not to use exclamation points is really hard. I use enough of those. So, I'm stopping. Gosh, now this A/N seems so plain. Oh well. See you next chapter. I better go update 'What Do You Want From Me', now…**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- Yes, I am actually updating. I'm so sorry! I had terrible writers block for this chapter, so, that's why I haven't updated. I know what you're thinking: 'Excuses, excuses, excuses!' Haha. But, I hope this chapter turned out okay…but that's up to you guys! Thanks to my reviewers last chapter-**

_Marlushka_

_Peace-Love-Star-Girl_

_Nigel small_

_KayleeLovesBTR_

_Anonymous Skrtle_

_Sir RCCS_

_TrailBlazerFan4Life_

**You're all freaking ahhmaz!ng. On with the chappio(wow, lame.).**

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Great game, Logan" James playfully punches my shoulder, and I tense up. The 3 of us were walking back to the Palmwoods now, and I had to ask Carlos for his help. If he knew James was trying to hurt me along, then he must know what to do.

"Yea, great game."

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie or something-"

"No! I mean, uh, I have some homework to catch up on. And I want to finish reading my medical novel," I tell him, surprised at how I lied without him knowing. He slowly nods his head, and looks at me. He was reading my facial expression.

"Okay, we'll go some other time, I guess…" I nod my head, and continue walking, inching myself closer to Kendall.

"Kendall I have to talk to you," I whisper to him. James was busy on his phone, so I was sure he wasn't paying any attention to us.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Carlos was right. I'm freakin' out, you have to help me," I tell him. My voice was starting to get shaky, and he looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Carlos was right about what?" I gasp. I could've sworn that out the corner of my eye I saw James glance over at us.

"He said it wouldn't hurt if you punched _yourself _in the face. He was right!" I hope my lie worked this time. I think James was getting suspicious. I force myself to smile. James turns his attention back to his phone.

"It doesn't?" I laugh when Kendall raises his fist and strikes his jaw. He then shoves me in the shoulder, and I fall back into James' arm- wait, I _thought _I fell back into James' arm. As I fall, he just seems to watch me, with a blank expression on his face.

I fall onto the hard street, landing on my back. The breath was knocked out of me for a minute. I feel a hand in mine, and a second later I'm on my feet again, with Kendall waving his hand in my face.

"Logan, are you alright? I didn't mean to push you that hard. Are you hurt? You took a pretty hard fall," Kendall looks at me with a worried expression, and I sigh, shaking my shoulders a little bit.

"Yea, I'm fine. My back aches though," I say. James bites his lip, and looks me in the eye.

"Well, I hope you're okay" he spits. I raise my eyebrows at his tone of voice. It sounded as if he wanted me to get hurt. How come I never noticed this before?

**JAMES' POV**

So close So close! When Logan was lying in the street, he was practically an open target for that semi truck that was coming his way. Stupid Kendall. Why'd he have to save him? I sigh and brush my fingers through my hair. Logan left in less than 72 hours. I knew that if I was going to get him to stay, I needed to step my game up, and get rid of all obstacles. Which included, Kendall, Carlos, and who knows? Maybe even Fredo. I wasn't worried about Katie at the time. I wasn't going to hurt them, though. Just get them distracted, so they wouldn't be breathing down my neck. Then, once Logan decided to stay, we could all go back to being one big happy family.

**KENDALL'S POV**

I watch James the rest of the way home. I think I saw what he did. He just watched Logan as he fell, didn't reach his arms out or anything. And James is like a cat. He has quick reflexes, so I knew he could catch him if he tried…or if he wanted to. I raise an eyebrow. What was happening to all of us? From now on, I promise myself we are never going to a Chinese restaurant _again. _

**KATIE'S POV**

"Yea, tape one over there, and another over there," Fredo tells me, handing me a few more fortunes.

"And you're sure this'll work?" I ask him, concern in my voice.

"It should. Logan's life is on the line. If he doesn't follow what the fortunes say, then he's done. You know James is a handsome idiot. Almost dumber than Carlos"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He stops taping a fortune to Logan's Dvd of House, and turns to me.

"When James is trying to hurt Logan, he probably doesn't think it'll hurt him that much. But he doesn't -"

"Know that it might just kill him," I finish softly. He sighs, and pats my shoulder.

"Carlos should be back any minute with what need. And I know Kendall, James, and Carlos will be walking through that door any second. We have to finish up".

"What about Logan? Are we going to talk to him?"

"We've done enough talking. He won't listen to us. We tried to save him once, twice, three times! And now I think it's out of our hands, and into theirs," he almost whispers, holding up a fortune cookie.

**CARLOS' POV**

"Taxi over here!" I call, and whistle through my fingers. A little cliché, but it worked. I wipe the beads of sweat off my forehead, and climb into the cab, gripping the 6 plane tickets in my hand.

"PalmWoods hotel," I tell the driver. He nods, and turns on the radio. I pull my phone out of my pocket, and dial Fredo's number, waiting for him to pick up.

'_Hey, this is Fredo! You know what it is. I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message, and I'll get back to you…you know, if I want to.*Beep*'._

"I got the tickets. When Kendall, Logan, and James get back to the apartment, talk to Kendall, and tell him what's up. Make sure James and Logan are nowhere around, but make sure they _aren't together_! Call me,". I slide my phone shut, and I notice the driver was looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Just an emergency," I say. He nods a bit, and turns his attention back on the road.

Once we get into the Palmwoods parking lot, I see Kendall, James and Logan walking inside. I take a deep breath. Things were about to get a whole lot of crazy.

**A/N- I know! This chapter was super short, and super confusing! But I planned it to be that way!**

**Now Kendall's getting suspicious, and why does Carlos have plane tickets? 6, to be exact. And what's up with Katie and Fredo? What were they doing? Well, all will be explained next chapter!…well, half of it. Next chapter is going to be freaking' sweet, I already have it planned out! And sorry if the characters were a little OC…I'll update quicker, since I really want to write next chapter. It's gonna be awesome! The chapter after next chapter is going to be the last one. Tear, right? See you, and tell me what you think? Bye!**


End file.
